Before The Storm
by RainOnMex
Summary: Nick let Miley slip through his fingers only to find out she was the one he loves.
1. Am I Invisible?

**a/n: hey guys! I am making another story, yeserree. :) i've been dying to do this plot cuz this idea was stuck in my head for a week now so I was like what the heck, it'll be awesome and yes, the title is nick and miley's duet, before the storm. :) REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Before The Storm**

**Chapter 1: Am I Invisible?**

**Miley's POV:**

I stared at the reflection on the mirror, trying to make myself look presentable for another day of school. I ran my fingers through my curly, brunette locks as I smoothened the wrinkles of my coat. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my bag, running down the stairs, quickly grabbing a toast and stuffing it on my mouth.

"Morning mom." I smiled.

"Morning, sweetie. Hurry up eating. The bus will be here in a minute." she reminded, kissing my forehead.

"Yes, mom." I said, glancing out the window.

A yellow bus stopped at the corner and I ran out of the house. "Bye mom!" I called out, running towards the bus. The door opened, the driver greeting me.

"Morning, Stewart." he smiled.

"Morning, Bob." I giggled, taking my usual seat next to my best friend- Nick Grey. I sighed loudly as placed my bag down.

"Hey, Miles." Nick said nudging me.

"Hey, Nicky." I giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I just got my hair done." he said, stiffening at his choice of words- _getting my hair done._

I snorted. "You sound like a girl." I teased.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to look good." he said, looking back over his shoulder.

I followed his glance, of course- he was trying to look good for Kristen. He was crushing on her since freshman year but he was too shy to admit it. Kristen's the cheer captain and leader of the spelling club. She's perfect. She's rich, beautiful and popular. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back and she smiled with her friends, she was nice- I guess.

"Still crazy for her?" I asked.

"Who wouldn't be? We're now Juniors and she's still single." he whispered.

"Why won't you give her a shot?" I encouraged.

"Maybe." he mumbled as the bus stopped in front of the school. We all got off the bus, making our way to the hallway. Our lockers were next to each other so we get to talk more. "There's football tryouts after school. Your coming right?" he asked.

"Yup." I nodded, grabbing my books. "See you after school." I smiled, making my to the science lab.

"Hey, Mi." Demi smiled- my lab partner slash best friend.

"Hey." I smiled back. "You're watching Nick try out for football, right?" I asked.

"True that." she giggled.

- - -

The bell rang and all of the students sat down the bleachers, ready to watch the football tryouts. Kristen was there- obviously, she's the cheer captain. She stood with her team cheering. Demi and I sat down the bleachers. My eyes scanned the football field until my eyes landed on a familiar boy. I smiled, waving down at him.

"Wish me luck!" Nick shouted.

"Good luck!" I shouted, giggling.

"Good luck, pom-pom head!" Demi teased, giggling along.

The game started and I didn't really understand the rules of the game. All I know was touchdown stuff. My eyes followed Nick as he ran around the field like a professional football player. He deserves to be on the team. The ball was passed to him and I watched him ran to the end of the field, carrying the ball until he stopped in a white line. Touchdown. The crowd went wild and I smiled at him, giving him two thumbs up.

"Break!" The couch whistled. Demi and I walked down the bleachers, giving Nick warm hugs.

"Ew, you're sweaty." Demi giggled.

"I was good, huh?" Nick said proudly.

"Sure you were. I'm sure as hell you're gonna get in the team." I smiled, trying to get his hopes up.

"Thanks, Miles." Nick smiled.

"Hey, um, you're Nick right?" a voice said behind us. We turned around to see Kristen smiling at him.

"Yes, I am. You're Kristen." he smiled widely as he stared at her, love struck. I could feel a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach that I didn't understand. Was I jealous? Psh, no. he was my best friend. Just a friend.

"Yeah. Hey, after the game, we're eating at Burger King. You should come." she said, still smiling, holding her pom-poms.

"I'd love to. Will I see you there?" Nick flirted. Smooth, Nick.

"Maybe." she giggled, turning around and walking away.

"That was smooth, Nick." Demi smiled, hitting her knuckles with Nick's.

"Could this day get any better?" Nick smiled.

I half-smiled at him, my thoughts on the fact that soon, Nick and Kristen will be a couple. The strange feeling in my stomach went back and I didn't feel good. "Nick, I'm sorry. I don't feel so good. I need to head home." I excused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head as I smiled. "Good luck. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, walking away. I walked through the road, and strangely, the feeling in my stomach was gone. What was going on with me? I ran my fingers through my hair as I held onto my sling bag. I kicked a small stone along the way and it hit a trash can, making a sound.

I looked up at the sky and it was perfectly blue. I smiled to myself as I passed the park. I didn't mind walking that long. It gets my mind off of things. A car filled with cheerleaders and football players passed me and they were having fun. I saw Kristen inside and Nick must be in.

Nick and Kristen. I felt my blood boil inside of me and I felt a cold liquid run down my cheek. I touched it with my finger, looking at it- tears? Why was I crying? "This is stupid!" I shouted to myself. More tears ran down my cheek and I wiped them away with the sleeve of my coat.

"Miles, hey, why won't I give you a ride home?" someone asked behind me. I looked behind me and saw Nick in a mustang.

"What's with the car?" I sniffed.

"I've always had this. I just want to ride the bus with you." he chuckled. I stared at him with puffy eyes. He stared back, his smile fading. "Were you crying?" he asked.

"No. I wasn't." I lied, walking again.

He followed me in his mustang. "Miles, what happened?" he asked.

I stopped walking and faced him. I gave him a weak smile. "Go have fun. It's nothing." I said.

"It's not nothing when my best friend's crying." he insisted.

"No, I told you it's nothing. I just need time to think." I mumbled. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Call me when you need anything." he smiled as he drove away. I sighed as I finally reached the house. I ran up to my room, taking my coat off and throwing it on the bed.

I jumped on my bed, a tear sliding down my face. "You are so stupid, Miley. Why cry over Nick? He's nothing." I convinced myself. I wiped my eyes as I curled up in a ball, my knees against my chest. I buried my face in my knees as tears slid down my face.

I don't like him... I _shouldn't. _

**a/n: What do you guys think? Should I continue it? :) REVIIIEEWWSS. :)**


	2. Can't Have You

**a/n: ugh, i'm making this chapter on my computer cause the laptop was freaking confiscated. Anyhoo, I'm loving the plot of this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Fall Back Into You**

**Chapter 2: Can't Have You**

**Miley's POV:**

I woke up the next day, the light from the window, blinding my sleepy eyes. I was curled up in a ball and my pillow was wet-- I cried myself to sleep last night. I groaned as I shifted to my right, facing my alarm clock. 6 am. I walked myself towards the bathroom, my head slightly throbbing. I stripped off my clothes as I stepped into the shower, twisting the faucet and letting the warm water drown my thoughts.

I turned off the faucet, wrapping a towel around my petite body. I sighed as I grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans and an orange tee. I slipped on my outfit as I brushed my hair, grabbing my backpack in the process.

"Morning, sweetie. How was Nick's tryouts?" mom asked, cheerfully.

"It was okay, I guess. The results are in today." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Well you can invite Nick today." she suggested, sipping her coffee.

"Why?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Well he's your friend, Miley. I barely see you two together." she snapped, placing her mug down at the table.

I twisted so the stool would twist too, facing my mother who was now in front of the sink. "Mom, we're juniors now. Things are different." I explained. "Besides, he likes somebody." I muttered.

She sighed. "I guess you're right." she shrugged as the plates clanked.

I glanced at the window to see a yellow bus in the corner. "I'll see you later mom." I mumbled, walking out of the house and into the big, yellow bus.

"Hey, Miles. Why so glum?" Bob the bus driver **(a/n: lmao. I know, WTF?!)** asked.

"Just tired." I faked a smile as I made my way towards the seats. My usual spot was taken by Kristen next to Nick. I sighed as I found an empty seat next to a silent and mysterious looking blond. I sat down quietly next to the guy that I have never seen before. The bus started and I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Hey." the guy next to me, mumbled.

My head shot up to his direction to see him smiling, shyly. "Hey." I smiled back.

"I'm Jake. Jake Ryan." he introduced, putting his hand out. Oh yeah! Jake Ryan. His name suddenly popped in my head.

"Oh, that's right." I giggled. "I'm Miley. Miley Stewart. But you can call me Miles. I prefer that name." I smiled again.

"I like Miles also." he chuckled. "So are you a junior?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. You?"

"Yeah. How come we never met?" he asked again, tilting his head.

"I guess we're just busy." I shrugged.

We stared at each other for a minute seemed like for days. Suddenly, we both burst out laughing. "Why are we laughing?" I asked.

"I don't know." he laughed. I looked ahead to see Nick's gaze on me, giving me a confused look. I looked down, smiling to myself that even though Nick and I aren't really close nowadays, I made a new friend. I ignored Nick's confused look, smiling back to Jake.

"You know, we should hang out sometime." he suggested. Suddenly, the bus came to a halt in the school parking lot before I could even say a word. We all shuffled out of the bus and went our separate ways except for Jake and I. "Are you going to give me an answer?"

"You think I'm going to say no?" I giggled.

"No. just making sure." he chuckled. "I gotta get going. I have gym." he added.

"I have Calculus. See you later?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded, smiling as he walked away. I smiled to myself once again as reached my locker.

"Why were you talking to that loser?" he asked, rudely.

I scoffed at his sudden reaction. "That '_loser'_ made my day a whole lot better. And why do you care?" I spat back, opening my locker, getting my books out.

"He's weird you know. You don't even know him." he said.

"Jake Ryan. Sixteen years old. Junior. Nice. That's all I need to know." I snapped.

"He's a part of the football team. Football players are jerks so you can't trust them." he protested.

"Nick, you're going to be a football player too. Then I guess I shouldn't trust you." I added, shaking my head.

"That's not what I meant." he said.

"Then what? Letting Kristen take my seat and leaving me sitting with a kid I don't even know. You're really distant lately." I mumbled the last sentence.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Forget it. I have Calculus. I'll see you later." I said, walking away towards the classroom.

- - -

After the third period, I saw a bunch of students gathering, facing the bulletin board. Must be the football results. I sighed as I approached a grinning Nick. "Are you in?" I asked quietly.

"Yes!" he said excitedly, pulling me into a tight hug. I pulled away awkwardly, smiling a little.

"Congratulations." I giggled.

"Listen, the team's having a welcoming party tonight. We should go." he offered.

"Is Jake there?" I asked.

His face saddened a bit. "Yes." he mumbled.

"I'm just messing with you. Fine, I'll be there." I giggled.

"Awesome! You can meet me there. I'll see you." he said, walking away.

- - -

I walked in the house Nick told me to as I straightened my white, laced blouse and my dark washed jeans. I looked around for Nick when I bumped into somebody. "Oof. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." I said, looking up.

"Hey. I didn't know you'd be here." Jake chuckled, holding a can of soda.

"You didn't tell me you were a football player, that makes two of us." I smirked.

"You look great today, Miles." Miles. It sounded so perfect when he said it.

"Thanks. So do you." I giggled. He was wearing a green graphic shirt topped with a brown jacket and light washed jeans. "Have you seen Nick?" I asked.

"You know Nick?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's my best friend." I nodded.

"I didn't see him but I'll tell you when I see him." he smiled. He glanced behind me and nodded at the person behind me. "Be right back. Kyle's over there." he excused, walking towards his friend.

I looked around to see familiar cheerleaders and football players. I wasn't really friends with anyone making me feel out of place. I walked out the room and into the garden. There were lights everywhere and the pool looked so beautiful. I sat down the antique, wooden bench as I took my phone from my pocket. _2 new messages._

_Hey miles. Im coming ovr, kay? -Dem._

_Miles, wer d hell r u? -Dem._

_Chill, I'm at a party w/ Nick. I dun no any1 at all. O_o -Miles._

_What? Wers Nick? -Dem._

_I dunno. -Miles._

_Juz go find the dude. -Dem._

_Yes ma'am. :DD -Miles._

I sighed as I slid my phone back into my pocket. The moon shone down the pool causing blue lights to reflect on my feet. I never felt so relaxed. "Not enjoying the party?" a voice behind me said. My head shot up to see Nick standing behind me.

"Not really." I shrugged, playing with my straightened hair.

"Why are you out here anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged not really wanting to start a conversation with him. I played with my purity ring as I crossed my legs. "You're still mad at me." Nick frowned as he sat beside me.

"No. I'm not. I'm just annoyed." I clarified.

"It's the same." he chuckled.

"Where's Kristen?" I asked, drawing invisible circles on my jeans.

"She's over there with her friends." he said, looking back. The way he looked at her and the way his eyes light up whenever her name was mentioned-- I wanted that from him. So much that it kills me. I nodded not sure what to say.

"You don't like her?" he asked.

"I like her. Don't get me wrong but you spend too much time with her." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Miles, you don't have to like her." he said.

"I like her, Nick." I demanded.

"My best friend friends with my soon to be girlfriend? Perfect." he smiled.

My head shot up at him. "Soon to be girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"Yes." he smiled.

"Yo, Nick! Someone wants to talk to you!" a voice behind us called.

"I gotta go." he smiled, standing up and walking away. I sighed as I thought for a while. He already asked her? Wasn't he moving too fast? My heart broke a bit as I wiped a tear that slid down my face. I was miserably in love with him. I've always been afraid for this to happen. I slid my phone off and immediately texted Demi.

_Dem, r u still ovr my haus? -Milezz._

_Yeshh. Why? -Dem._

_I'm coming home. W8 4 me k? -Milezz._

_Sure. :) -Dem._

I slid my phone back into my pocket as I took in a breath and walked in the house. I froze in shock as I saw Nick and Kristen kissing each other passionately. My heart broken into a million pieces-- worst. It felt like a truck ran over it and it's been kicked and punched by a professional kick boxer. I felt the tears slide down my face as I ran out of the house.

**a/n: I feel so sorry for miley. She's miserably in love with her bestie. Dun worry it will be niley. ;) RREEEEVVVIIIEEWWWS!!! ;)**


	3. Safe In Your Arms

**a/n: nyahaha. I love this chapter. This where nick's jealousy starts. Ha ha. Funny. Funny. Reviews? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Before The Storm**

**Chapter 3: Safe In Your Arms**

**Miley's POV:**

I stormed out of the house, running to my house. My house was a couple of blocks away. I ran away, passing each house into the darkness. I finally reached my house and I pushed the door open. My mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I ran up to my room, ignoring her.

"Miley? Miley, what happened? Why are you crying?" Demi asked.

"Demi, I can't take it anymore! I just can't. It hurts so bad." I sobbed into the pillow.

"Come here, hon." she sighed, opening her arms as she hugged me tightly. "What happened?" she added.

"At the party. I saw Nick and Kristen... kissing. It-It hurts too bad." I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miles. I'm gonna kick his ass when I--" she said, standing up.

I pulled her down quickly. "Dem, it's cool. I mean, he's with her now. It's done. There's nothing I can do about it. And she makes him happy. But I don't. So..." I shrugged.

"Miles, I know you're in love with him. It's not that easy to let him go." she whispered.

"I know. But, I'll try." I smiled weakly. "You should go. It's 10 pm. It's a school night, remember?"

"Yeah. You gonna be okay?" she asked, reassuringly.

"Never better. Now go before your mom grounds you." I giggled.

"See you tomorrow." she smiled before walking out the door.

I sighed as I laid down the bed, letting my hair flow down my face. Minutes later, I heard pebbles hitting the double doors. I stood up from my bed, opening the double doors. I looked down and saw Jake standing in the backyard with pebbles in his hands.

"What are you doing here?! It's already 10:30!" I whispered, loudly.

"I know what happened at the party. You saw Nick and Kristen kissing. So I figured why stay there and enjoy when I could be here and make you feel better?" he smiled.

I smiled to myself, blushing at his sweetness. "Come up." I giggled. He climbed up the emergency ladder and jumped on the balcony.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked as we sat down the bench.

"Good. I guess." I smiled shyly at him, playing with my fingers.

"You know Nick obviously is blind. She can't see that you're smart, funny and gorgeous even though your standing in front of him." he chuckled.

"I'm not gorgeous. Kristen is." I looked down.

"Please, you're prettier than her. I could see your smile miles away in the school." he complimented.

"You're good." I joked. "Did Nick go home already?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was with me when I left."

"Oh." I nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder as we stared at the starry sky. I could feel him counting each star he sees. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"That I could do this with you for days." he answered.

"What 'this'?" I giggled.

"Staring at the sky with you." he smiled. I smiled to myself as I hugged his arm, letting my eyes droop and soon, I found myself asleep in his arms.

**Nick's POV:**

I parked my mustang in the driveway as I hopped out the car. I slid the key into the door, pushing the door open and making my way to my bedroom. It had been a crazy night. I finally asked Kristen to be my girlfriend and we're now dating. I lied down exhaustedly on my bed, feeling hot even though the AC was on. I stood up and slid the door open, stepping into the cold night.

The breeze hit my face and cooled me down immediately. I never realized Miley left the party. She was my neighbor, her house was right across mine. I glanced at her balcony and saw her and Jake sleeping. My hands clenched into fist and the moment I saw Jake, I wanted to throw pebbles at him.

Miley was sleeping soundly on his chest, her face innocent and at peace. She looked... beautiful. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Was I jealous? No, I wasn't. Just, annoyed... at least I think so. I walked back in my room as I jumped on my bed. I closed my eyes and soon, I fell asleep.

- - -

The beeping of the alarm clock rang through my ears. I opened my eyes slowly, glancing at the clock. 6 am. Great. I walked myself to the bathroom, stripping my clothes off and walking in the shower. The hot water hit my body causing me to wake up. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my bare body. I slipped on a green shirt and dark washed jeans as I swung my backpack onto my back and rushing downstairs.

I opened the door and the bus was waiting in the corner. I ran towards the bus and took my seat next to Kristen. "Hey Nicky." she smiled as she pressed her lips against mine, I pulled away quickly, cautious about what anyone thinks.

"Hey." I smiled. I looked around, trying to find a brunette girl. My eyes caught her smile and she was sitting next to Jake, giggling. Her hair was ironed straight and it flowed behind her back. Her eyes were sparkling and she was wearing a simple shirt and dark washed jeans.

"Hello, who are you looking at, I'm right here." Kristen snapped.

My head shot up at her and I cleared my throat. "Nothing." I mumbled.

"Nicky, don't you realize prom's in 2 weeks? Are you going with me?" she bit her lower lip while twisting a piece of her hair.

"Of course I'm going with you." I smiled as I planted a kiss on her lips.

"You're like the best boyfriend ever!" she giggled as she hugged me.

"No problem." I said as I looked back at Miley. I caught her glance and we stared at each other for a moment as she gave me a weak smile and turned her attention back to Jake.

The bus came to a halt and we all shuffled out of the bus and went our separate ways.

**Miley's POV:**

I walked to my locker with a huge smile plastered on my face. I took out my books and stuffed them in my bag. "Hey." I heard a voice next to me say. My head shot up and my eyes met his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi." I smiled.

"I didn't know you left the party early last night." Nick said as he took out his books.

'You were with Kristen but it's cool, Jake kept me company." I said.

"Are you going to prom with him?" he asked.

I giggled at his question. "I don't know but I wish. It's going to be my first prom. I don't really attend proms remember?"

"Right." he chuckled.

"How 'bout you? Going with Kristen?" I nudged him playfully.

"I guess. When you guys are dating, does that mean she or he's your date to the prom?" Nick shrugged.

"Duh." I giggled.

"Listen, I gotta head to class. I'll see you later?" he mumbled.

I nodded my head as I watched him walk away. I closed my locker as I started walking off to class when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Kristen and her squad walking towards me.

"Hey, Kristen." I smiled.

"Hey Miley." she faked a smile.

"How are you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

Her fake smile faded. "Cut the crap, Stewart. We all know you have a big creepy crush on my Nicky. 4 words, stay away from him." she snapped.

"I don't have a crush on your 'Nicky'. He's my best friend." I protested.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you run away crying when you saw Nick and I making-out?" she smirked causing her squad to laugh.

"I don't have anything to prove to you." I demanded.

"Good. 'Cause you're a loser." she laughed cruelly. "Who would want to date you?" she added.

"Jake Ryan. Jake Ryan's my boyfriend!" I lied.

"Jake Ryan? As in the captain of the football team? Snap! He's going to be a loser like you." she laughed.

"Why won't you go back to your Nick. I don't need your shit." I mumbled. I was about to walk away when she pulled my arm, her hand making contact with my face, slapping me hard. I held my face in pain as I felt it throb.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Nick shouted, rushing over.

"Your girlfriend started it!" I shouted. "She slapped me!"

"Is that true?" Nick asked Kristen, gently.

"Nicky, would you think I'd actually do that?! She was the one that called me a bitch and that I was not good enough for you!" she cried.

"Nick!" I shouted.

"Miley, I can't believe you!" Nick shouted. I felt someone's arm wrap around me. My head shot up at the direction and saw Jake standing there with furious eyes.

"You're so low, Grey. You're choosing that slut over your own best friend?" Jake threatened.

"Don't call her that, Ryan. Why won't you and Stewart just get the hell out of here." He shouted as she wrapped Kristen in his arms.

Stewart. He never called me that. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. "Come on, Jake." I whispered.

"Damn it, Grey!" Jake shouted as he punched Nick.

**a/n: ooohh. Please reviewss! ;)) stupid Nick. Haha. Please vote for me! Link at my page.**


	4. My Only Hope

**a/n: oh-suhm, oh-suhm reviews my guys. I love you all way way much! ;) anyway, I think i'm going to officially stop everything I ever wanted... what do you think so? Any ideas? Anyhoo, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Before The Storm**

**Chapter 4: My Only Hope**

**Miley's POV:**

My eyes widened at Jake's outburst. I didn't know how much one insult annoyed the hell out of him. I held him back as soon as his fists made contact with his face. "Jake!" I shouted as I held him back.

"That jerk's a bastard!" he shouted back.

"What the hell?!" Nick shouted back as he held his jaw.

"Mess with me if you want but don't mess with Miley." Jake threatened as he pointed at him, glaring at the same time.

"Well obviously Miley's messing with my girlfriend!" Nick shouted as he pushed Jake.

"He's not worth it, Jake. You're gonna get in trouble." I mumbled next to him as I pulled him away from Nick. He looked at me and I stared back, begging for him to stop. He sighed, defeated.

"You're lucky she's here or I already sent you to the ER." Jake smirked.

"Like anyone's scared of you." Nick glared back. I pulled Jake away before they could start another rumble. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. He looked down nervously, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"I just wanted him to stop messing with you." Jake reasoned.

"Well you didn't have to. I'm used to his bitchy attitude right now." I shrugged.

I felt his arm around my shoulder as he smiled. "I'm your boyfriend?" he asked, smiling.

"What?" I blushed as I realized I lied to Kristen that he was my boyfriend. "Well, well-- I was only saying that so Kristen would buy that I don't like Nick." I explained, blushing pink.

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend? I'm game." he offered.

"Yeah, Kristen will go crazy!" I giggled, jumping up and down.

He chuckled. "Prom's in 2 weeks. Got a date?" he asked.

I shook my head, sadly. "No." I sighed. "You?" I asked.

"Nope. I don't even think I'm going. I don't have a dare." he sighed.

"Maybe we could go together?" I asked, hopefully.

"Why not?" he smiled. I smiled back as I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear before pulling away, smiling,

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"For making me see that there are more positive things than negative things in this world." I smiled again as I gripped my bag.

"Hey, don't mention it." he grinned. He was so perfect. Like the Nick I used to know. The Nick that will never come back again. I sighed loudly as we reached the bench in the school garden. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, really. Nick's not the guy I used to know anymore. Kristen changed him." I breathed out.

"I don't even know what that dude sees in that girl." he shivered playfully causing me to giggle a little.

"Kristen's perfect. I don't even know why I bothered liking him. Major waste of time." I shook my head as I stared at the distance.

"She's not perfect. She's not even close to perfect." he shrugged.

"I know you think she's pretty just admit it. You're just saying that to make me feel better." I nudged him with my arm.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Miles. I swear." he said.

My head shot up at him. He called me Miles for the first time. The weirdest thing was Nick said that exact line to me when we met. "You... You called me Miles." I smiled.

"You were the one that told me to." he chuckled.

"It sounded beautiful." I mumbled, biting my lower lip.

"It is." he said, looking away.

"You're the football team captain, why do you always have time to walk around or something?" I asked, curiously.

"I find ways." he winked, chuckling.

"Nice." I muttered. Being with him was so easy, so natural. Like we were meant to be best friends. We sat in comfortable silence as we enjoyed the sun on our faces and the wind blowing our hair. It felt so perfect.

"I have to head home. I have homework to do. Meet you tomorrow?" I said, standing up.

"Why won't I take you home?" he offered.

"No, thanks. I'm riding the bus home. No need." I smiled.

"Really?" he asked, reassuringly.

"Really, Jake. Catch you later." I smiled once again before walking away towards the yellow bus. I sat down the window seat, stuffing my earphones on each ear. I looked up to see Nick and Kristen walking in the bus and seating at the opposite side of my seat. I rolled my eyes as I turned up the volume of my iPod and staring back at the window, letting the wind blow my hair off of my face.

"Oh my gosh! What a funny coincidence! Is that you, Stewart? Didn't see you there or were you just totally invisible?" Kristen and her squad giggled.

I shook my head, trying to control my anger. "Kristen." Nick whispered. "Just don't talk to her so you girls won't start a fight again." he added. Wow, Nick, sure, really heroic. The bus finally stopped a block away from my house. I sighed in relief as I stood up and walking towards the door. I suddenly stopped as I glanced at Nick over my shoulder. He gave me a like-i-give-a-damn-about-you look. I quickly got off the bus, running towards the house.

I twisted the door open and saw that my mom wasn't home yet. I threw my bag down the couch, making my way towards the fridge and grabbing a diet coke. I popped off the cop, drinking the cold liquid that burned my throat a bit of its acidness. I ran to my room, grabbing my phone. I quickly dialed Demi's number as I flopped down the bed.

"Hey." Demi's cheery voice answered.

"Hey, Dem." I answered back.

"Hi, Miles. You going to the prom? 'Cause I was hoping we could do each other's hair make-up or something." she giggled.

"Sure. But I have greater news!" I giggled.

"What is it?!" she asked, excitedly.

"I'm going to prom with Jake Ryan!" I squealed over the phone.

"Holy dude! No way! That's awesome!" she squealed back.

"Yes way! So who are you going with?" I asked.

"Some dude at history class. I don't really care as long as this girl haves fun." she smiled proudly.

"Sure." I laughed.

"Look, I gotta go. My mom's making me eat this chewy green stuff that tastes like crap and I have to go throw it on the garbage disposal before she makes me eat it again." she laughed.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled as I hung up the phone, setting it back down the table. I hugged the pillow near me as I stared at the sky from the window. I glanced at the clock and it was only 6 in the afternoon. I felt my head throb so I closed my eyes for a second. And soon, I found myself asleep.

- - -

My eyes shot open as I realized someone was throwing pebbles at the balcony. I smiled to myself, hoping that it was Jake. I jumped out of the bed, opening the double-doors excitedly. I looked down to see a boy I didn't want to see at the moment. He was standing there like we were thirteen as we used to sneak in each other's rooms just to eat gummy bears and see each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

"Can we talk, please?" Nick half-begged as he gave me an innocent look.

"Don't count on it. I thought you were my friend." I said as I intended to go back in the room.

"You don't understand, can you please just listen?" he asked.

I scoffed. "No." I snapped as I walked back in the room and jumping on the bed, leaving Nick alone in the dark, I threw the covers over my head snuggling back to bed. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Nick was below the balcony. A few moments later, I felt the edge of my bed sink as if someone sat down. I threw the covers off of me and saw Nick sitting at the edge of my bed causing me to jump.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" I gasped as I placed my hand over my chest.

"I climbed up." he chuckled.

"Nick, can you please leave me alone?" I begged as I laid back down the bed.

"Can we please talk this over? I had to somehow defend Kristen earlier. She is my girlfriend and I didn't want to make her look stupid in public." he explained.

"Oh so you decided to make me look stupid instead! Good thing, Jake was there." I half-shouted.

"No. I wasn't going that far." he protested.

"Oh yeah? 'Stewart' wasn't going that far. You're such an ass lately." I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Kristen's annoying, sure. But I have her now. I can't let her go." he mumbled, sincerity in his voice.

"She doesn't give a damn about me, even you. Jake was there when you weren't. I felt so stupid when you turned your back on me." I said as a tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away quickly so Nick wouldn't notice.

"Please don't cry." he whispered as he wiped a few tears sliding down my cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Are you and Jake kind of dating now?" he asked, curiously.

I looked up at him and nodded my head. "Yeah. And he makes me happy. Just like Kristen does to you." I smiled weakly.

His face saddened a bit as he nodded. "But can we be friends again? Just as long as Kristen doesn't know." he asked.

"Like be friends behind her back and be an ass to me when she's around? Perfect, Nick. That's awesome. Let me tell that Jake and let's see if you get another black eye." I said sarcastically.

"Miles... please for me?" he tried again.

"No, Nick. It's always for you. If you want to be friends with me again, you have to choose, Kristen or me." I snapped, staring at his intense brown eyes.

**a/n: oooh. Who is Nicholas going to choose? Kristen or Miley? BTW, the 'Kristen' I'm talking about is is 'Penny' in JONAS, Nick's crush, okay? I just changed her name 'cause Penny doesn't fit this girl's personality. XD**

**REVIEWS AND VOTE FOR FALL BACK INTO YOU FOR BEST ROMANCE, BEST FUTURE FICTION AND BEST STORY. LINK ON MY PAGE. Thanks. ;]**


	5. Let Me Love You Truly

**a/n: review, vote and enjoy. :] [link at my page]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Before The Storm**

**Chapter 5: Let Me Love You Truly**

**Miley's POV:**

I stared at him sadly knowing that he'll choose Kristen, of course. I looked down as I started to play with the blanket. "Forget it. Forget that I even asked that." I muttered.

"Miles..." Nick whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." I said quietly.

"What, you're mad at me now?" he asked.

I looked away, clenching my jaw then finally relaxing it. "Nick, I'm not mad at you let's just drop it, okay?" I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." he said before disappearing into the darkness.

I groaned, throwing the covers over my head. "Why can't I just get over you?" I mumbled to myself as I sighed loudly.

- - -

My eyes fluttered open when my alarm clock started beeping. I got up as I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I glanced at the clock and it was 6 am. A green paper caught my eye next to the alarm clock. It was folded neatly and it was next to a small stuffed bear. I unfolded the paper as I read the message.

_I know you're still mad at me but I'm hoping I can make it up to you. Can you meet me at my house later? Hope to see you after school. _

_P.S. Watched you sleep last night. :]_

_-Nick._

I giggled as I folded the note and placed it safely inside my drawers. I opened my closet, searching for a proper outfit. I slipped on my attire, swinging my bag onto my shoulder as I skipped downstairs, meeting my mom. "Morning, honey." my mom smiled.

"Morning, mom." I smiled back as I grabbed a toast.

"I made waffles." she said proudly.

"Sorry mom, no time for that. I'm going to be late." I giggled.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm just glad you're kinda cheery today." she said.

"What do you mean? I'm always cheery." I answered.

"I don't know, you were down yesterday and the day before that, and the day before the that, and the day before that, and--" she babbled.

"I get it, mom." I laughed.

"Get your butt cheeks outside, the bus is here." she giggled.

"Yeah, bye mom! Love you!" I called before rushing out of the house and into the bus.

"Morning, Bob." I giggled before walking towards my usual seat. It was empty, Jake wasn't there. I sighed as I sat down, placing my earphones in my ears. I heard Kristen giggle behind me. Nick was whispering sweet nothings to her ear, their hands intertwined. I rolled my eyes as I slipped my blackberry off of my jeans, texting Jake quickly.

_Jake, wer r u? -Milezz._

_My cousins are here. -Jake._

_Oh. :[ kinda lonely w/o chuu here. :[ -Milezz._

_U can make it one day w/o me, right? :] -Jake._

_I guess. See ya tomorrow?-Milezz._

_Yupp. See ya. :]- jake._

By the time I looked up from my phone, we were already in school. We all shuffled out of the bus, everyone chatting and laughing together. I walked to my locker, quietly as I took out my books, not noticing that Nick was there. "Hey Miles." he whispered.

I looked up at him, not bothering to smile. "Hey." I mumbled as I closed my locker.

"Listen, Miles, I miss your voice, please talk to me." he asked.

"What am I going to say?" I looked down.

"I don't know, you usually babble." he chuckled.

"I guess."

"I hate seeing you like this. What's up with you, lately?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know, Nick. People change and promises are broken." I shrugged.

"Will I see you after school?"

"It depends." I answered. "I'll see you around, Nick." I said as I turned around and walked away towards my class.

- - -

This day was so slow. But finally, it ended. I soon found myself walking home when a mustang stopped beside me. "Hey Miles. You forgot our plan." Nick chuckled.

"What plan?" I asked confused.

"You were going to my house, remember?" he reminded.

"Right, I forgot." I nodded.

"Get in." he smiled. I smiled back as I hopped in the passenger seat. I stared out the window, watching every house we're driving by. We parked in Nick's driveway as we hopped out of the car and into their living room.

"What are we going to do anyway?" I asked, sitting down the couch.

"I know there are a lot of things you want to tell me so now is the chance. I'm all ears." he smiled as he sat down beside me.

"Okay I'm going to be really really honest. No hard feelings?" I asked reassuringly.

"No hard feelings." he nodded.

"Let's start with Jake... oh my gosh, I'm going to the prom with him! He just asked me in a really smooth way and my heart was like skipping beats when he talked to me. I keep wondering what he'll look like in a tux and--" I babbled breathlessly when Nick stopped me.

"Whoa, Miles." he chuckled. "Slowdown."

"Okay." I giggled. "Second, Kristen. She's not really the girl you know. She's someone else behind your back. You do trust me, right?" I asked.

"Of course I trust you. You're my best friend." he smiled.

"How much do you like her?" I gulped.

"I don't know, Miles. But she's so important to me. I don't know why." he smiled sheepishly. His eyes lit up when I mentioned her name. I nodded.

"Listen, I have to tell you something really important." I said nervously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hope this won't make things awkward between us." I muttered. "But Nick, I don't know since when but everytime I look at you, it makes my day. Your eyes make me smile and when I talk to you, my stomach flutters and I... I like you, Nick. And I'm wondering if-if you like me back." I looked back, feeling awkward.

**a/n: go Miles! Please vote for fall back into you [link on my page] because if I win just one nomination, i'm going to have a special surprise for you guys. :] so please keep voting and reviewing. It means a lot. :] reviews!**


	6. Make You Mine

**a/n: I'm going to update this story first and I am sad to say that you guys only left a couple reviews this chapter. :[ is it bad? I'm sorry that there's no Niley yet but there will be after this chapter so patience please and keep reviewing because it means a lot to me. You won't lose anything.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Before The Storm**

**Chapter 6: Make You Mine**

**Miley's POV:**

"Miley..." he started. I gulped as my heart pumped harder and harder. I should have never asked him that. "I-I have a girlfriend." he looked down and so did I trying to relieve the tension. "And you're my best friend, Miles. Remember?" he smiled.

I felt my heart crumble down and I immediately felt depressed. I shouldn't expect a lot from him. "Right. You know what, forget I ever asked that. I-I was-- never mind that." I babbled, shaking my head.

"Miles, Kristen's my everything now." he added, still looking down. This was getting really awkward.

I felt the tears pricking my eyes and threatening to fall down. I tried my best not to let them fall but I failed, it gently rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away before Nick could see it. "I know. Kristen's lucky to have you." I mumbled. "I already said what I have to say so I'll see you." I said, standing up as I swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Miles, I can take you home." Nick offered, standing up.

"No, no, no. I want to walk. It'll clear my mind." I said as he nodded. I started walking towards the door as I reached out for the knob.

"Miley..." Nick called out one more time. I looked over my shoulder to see his sad and hurt face. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Nick. So don't be." I forced out a small, weak smile before turning back to the door and leaving. The fresh air hit my face, drying my fallen tears. I closed the door behind me as I allowed one more tear to slip down my cheek. I started walking away from the house. I could barely walk from all the tension and sadness going on. His voice kept going on and on over my head. _She's my everything now. _Everything is a big word. And those were the words I wanted to hear from him to me. But I've always known it was impossible.

I was already in the front porch of the house and I saw Demi sitting down the bench, with her phone against her ear. I approached her sadly, giving her a sad smile. "Miles, what happened? You look... depressed." she said, standing up.

"I was from his house." I stated, looking down. "And I told him the truth and he started babbling about Kristen. Sure, I get it. I'm not perfect." I mumbled, another tear rolling down my cheek.

"Sweetie, it's his loss. He doesn't want you then he can't." she snapped, wiping away my tear with a tissue from her pocket.

"Dem, you don't get it. It hurts. He only sees me as a friend." I protested, sadly, giving up.

"Can we forget about Nick for a second because we're going to have fun at the prom." she smiled, trying to lighten up my mood.

"Prom's the last thing I need right now." I sighed, sitting down.

"No. We're going out until you feel better." she demanded, pulling me up.

"Dem, this isn't going to work." I said, trying to sit down again.

"Too late. Let's go." she smiled as we got in her car. She started the engine and the car roared to life as she drove through the busy traffic to the mall.

"I already have a dress, Dem. Why are we still going to the mall?" I asked.

"To have fun and lessen your stress. Screw Nick and Kristen." she smirked as she stared out the road.

I smiled to myself and nodded. "You're right. Can I tell Jake to meet us at the mall?" I asked again as I took out my phone.

"Yeah. Go on, it'll be fun." she insisted. I smiled as I dialed his number, holding the phone against my ear.

"Hey, what's up?" Jake's chuckling voice answered.

"Hey, Jake. You busy?" I asked as I stared at the road.

"No. Actually I was waiting for you to call." he chuckled.

"Want to hang out? You could meet me at the mall. Dem and I are already on our way. You in?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Why not. See you there." he smiled before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Demi grinned from ear to ear.

"He'll meet us there." I giggled as I slipped my phone back to my bag. Once I looked out the window, we were already in the mall parking lot. "There aren't any free slots." I whined.

"Over there at the back." she said as she grabbed a hold of the gear shift.

"But we're going to walk far." I complained.

"It's good exercise." she giggled as she parked the car, quickly unlocking the doors. We got out of the car as we made our way inside the mall. I quickly spotted a guy with shaggy blond hair standing in front of Starbucks, Jake. I giggled as we approached him.

"Hey! You beat us to it!" Demi joked, giggling.

"I'm bored." Jake chuckled. "So what are your plans?" he asked, looking at me.

"I'm just going to take my mind off things." I smiled. He took my head and squeezed it lightly, smiling, making butterflies to explode in my stomach.

"Come on." he said as he pulled Demi and I into an arcade. "This is the best place to lighten up anyone's day." he chuckled.

"Guys, I need to go to the restroom. I need to pee." Demi said.

"What? Now?" I asked.

She immediately nodded and handed me her handbag before leaving to look for a restroom. "That leaves the two of us." Jake smiled as he placed a hand on my back. I smiled back as we headed towards a shooting game.

"Time Crisis. All time favorite of mine." Jake chuckled as he placed a token into the coin slot. "Give it a shot." he insisted.

"I don't know how to." I admitted, shyly.

"I'll teach you." he smiled. "Just hold the gun and shoot the enemy shooting you. Like this." he instructed. I held the gun, pointing it at the screen. I felt his arms around me, as he helped me lock the target. His fingers pressed against mine as I pressed the trigger making each character in the game die. I started jumping up and down excitedly.

"That was amazing!" I giggled.

"The game's not over!" he reminded, laughing as our arms reconnected as we continued to play the game. My body adjusted comfortably against his and my arms around his.

"Miley?" a familiar voice made Jake and I both look up and saw Nick and Kristen standing behind us. We quickly pulled apart as I held the toy gun nervously.

"Hey, man. Nice to see you." Jake nodded.

**Nick's POV:**

His arms were around her as they giggled while playing the game. I felt my other hand clench into a fist as I cleared my throat to break their contact. "Miley?" I asked as I tried to make sure. The broke away as Jake smiled at me.

"Nice to see you too." I nodded back.

"Okay, let's get--" Demi interrupted. As soon as she saw Nick and Kristen, she immediately shut up. "Oh, this is awkward." she chuckled, nervously.

"Hey Dem." Kristen faked a smile.

I could feel Miley get more uncomfortable in front of me. I cleared my throat as I nodded towards Miley. "Hey to you too, Stew-- I mean, Miley." she faked another smile.

"Hey." Miley mumbled quietly, giving her a small genuine smile. She glanced at Jake who's giving her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry if we guys are disturbing you." I apologized.

"No. you guys weren't disturbing anything." Miley nodded as she flashed her famous, gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful girl in front of me.

"We're gonna get going. See you guys around." I smiled as Kristen and I walked away from the others.

"Are Jake and Miley dating?" Kristen asked.

"I guess so. Yeah, I think." I hated the fact that Jake and Miley were dating. She deserved better. And Jake wasn't good enough for her, that's for sure.

"Oh." Kristen nodded. I saw Miley leave the arcade alone.

"Hey, Kris, I'll be back in a minute." I said before storming off to find Miley. I didn't know why but all I wanted to know that minute was I wanted to be with her. I spotted the brunette girl, making her way towards nowhere. I grabbed her arm, turning her around gently and to my surprise, she was crying.

"Nick, what are you doing?" she said, wiping away her tears quickly.

"Miles, why are you crying?" I asked as I grabbed her two hands.

"It's nothing, Nick. I'm not crying." she denied, looking away.

"What happened? What did Jake do?" I tried again.

"Jake had nothing to do with this." she snapped.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked one more time, causing her to stay quiet and look down. "Is it me?" I asked.

"No." she mumbled as she shook her head.

"I don't like to see you like this." I mumbled.

"I just-- need to think." she said as she wiped her eyes. I nodded, giving up as we stood in comfortable silence. I stared at the crying girl in front of me who looked so broken and alone but still managed to look beautiful more than anyone. After a few moments, she broke the silence. "You should head back to Kristen. I'm going to be fine." she said.

"No you won't. I'm not leaving you alone again." I protested. "Can I see your smile again?" I asked as I lifted up her chin, staring into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"No." she shook her head.

"Come on, please?" I practically begged for her to flash her smile again.

She shook her head once again. I lifted up the edges of her lips, forcing her to smile, making her giggle. "That was stupid." she mumbled.

"At least you smiled!" I smiled, glad to see her happy again. "Hey, Miles?" I asked making her look up. "Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"What?"

**a/n: so how was it? Any feedback or comment? Hit the review button!! :]] vote for me please! Aren't you happy I added a little niley? Heehee. Thanks for reading. :]]**


	7. I'll Tell You Tomorrow

**a/n: thank you for making me reach 87 reviews. :) it means a lot. :) please vote for me, link on my page.**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Seven: **_

_I'll Tell You Tomorrow_

**Nick's POV:**

"Can I tell you something?" I blurted out without thinking. I stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the right.

Should I say it or shouldn't I? Kristen was all I ever wanted and now I have her, I won't let her go, I never will. But Miley was something more, whenever she walks in the room, my day lights up and I can't help but see her smile. Seeing her cry or hurt cuts through my heart like a sharp blade knowing that I caused her that pain. "It's just that--" I started when someone's voice behind us called.

"Miles!" Jake said, running towards us. "We thought you left. What are you doing here?" he asked, curiously.

"We were just talking that's all." she mumbled as she played with a curl on her hair.

"Nicky!" Kristen's voice echoed through the mall, making us look towards her. She connected her lips with mine, kissing me before she pulled away. I saw Miley look away as Jake took her hands, squeezing it lightly making me her smile a little. "Nicky, I thought it was only just for a second." she whined.

"Sorry, babe. Took care of something." I explained.

"I'm so tired of all this." I heard Miley whisper as she leaned her head against Jake's chest, burying her face and mumbling muffled phrases. I wanted to remove her from his arms and pull her into mine.

"Are we like going to watch a movie or something?" Kristen asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." I smiled. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." she nodded before she walked away, walking to the escalator.

"Hey Miles." I smiled at her.

"Hm?" she smiled weakly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I confirmed.

"But tomorrow's prom." she reasoned.

"I know." I smirked causing her to let out a small giggle.

"That better be important." she rolled her eyes playfully.

"It is. Very." I nodded as I watched her rock back and forth. "I'll see you tomorrow at prom?" I asked reassuringly.

"Yes. Yes you will." she giggled.

I gave her one last time before walking away to find Kristen. I stepped on the escalator as it made its way up to the second floor. I spotted Kristen standing in front of the ticket booth, with her phone against her ear, speaking indistinctly. She twisted her hair, biting her lower lip and giggling as she continued to speak to the person on the other line. I made her way towards her, trying to listen to the conversation. She felt someone's gave behind her causing her to hang up the phone and turn around.

"Nicky! I didn't know you were here." she cleared her throat.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked gently.

"Oh that was just Jenny. You know how she could be." she giggled dryly causing me to get suspicious.

"Okay?" I said as we made our way towards the ticket booth.

**Miley's POV:**

"Guys, can we go get something to eat and go home? I'm not really in the mood to have fun anymore." I sighed.

"But we just got here, Miles." Demi whined.

"I know. Fine, I'll go home by myself once I eat." I giggled.

"Fine. But only after we eat." she said, surrendering.

"I want to make sure everything's all set for prom tomorrow night." I smiled.

"It is all set. Now let's go grub!" she laughed maniacally as she pulled Jake and I to TGI Friday's. We sat down a table, each taking a menu and reading it carefully.

"Oh. I love it here." I giggled as I continued to read the menu.

"What are you going to order? I think I'll have the pasta." Demi said as she looked up from the menu she was reading, looking at the both of us.

"I'll have the same order." I nodded as I placed the menu back at the table.

"I think I'll have the ribs." Jake said as he placed the menu on top of the plate. He raised his hand to call a waiter and instantly, a waiter approached our table.

"We'll have two orders of pasta, one order of ribs and 3 lemonades." Jake ordered as we watched the waiter nod as he jotted down the order.

"The food will be here momentarily." he confirmed before leaving the table.

I started to stare at the white plate in front of me as I played with the spoon and fork. "Miles, can you tell me what happened with you and Nick earlier?" Demi asked.

"We just talked, Dem. That's all." I mumbled as I continued to play with the utensils.

"About what?" she continued.

"I don't know. We just-- it's complicated." I sighed as I placed the utensils back on the plate.

"Nick's been going out with Kristen for like a 3 weeks, right? I mean, that's bogus!" Demi exclaimed as she shook her head.

"What's bogus?" Jake asked.

"Bogus because he picked his short time girlfriend than his best friend. What a dumbass." she added.

"Dem, no cursing." I shushed her. The waiter approached us with trays in his hand as he placed each meal in front of us.

"Would there be anything else?" he asked.

"No thanks. We're good." Jake answered as we started eating the meal.

"I wanna get the prom over with. I don't even think I'll have that romantic dance with someone." I huffed.

"Um, Mr. Dreamy is right next to you!" she joked, pointing at Jake.

"I ain't Mr. Dreamy." he chuckled.

"Yeah, you are." I agreed, giggling.

- - -

After a long and rough day, I soon found myself lying on my bed at 10 pm. I sighed as I transferred my weight to my stomach so my belly was lying down. My phone beeped signaling I had one new text message. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand as I read the message.

_You still up? - Nick_

I quickly replied as my fingers flew across the keypad.

_Yea, still am. Can't sleep... again. - Miles._

_Me either, need some1 to talk 2. - Nick_

_bout what? - Miles_

_let me call u. - Nick _

As soon as I read his message, butterflies exploded in my stomach. My phone rang as I pressed the green button, holding it against my ear. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Miles." he chuckled, his sweet voice echoing through my ears.

"Hey. You wanted to talk?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Things are getting complicated between Kristen and I these days. She seems different lately." Nick sighed.

"Give it time. She'll catch up." I encouraged.

"But Miles, I like her a lot and it's hard that things aren't working out for the two of you." he continued to explain.

"Now you know how I feel." I muttered.

"I can't sleep." he added. He didn't seem to hear what I said causing me to sigh in relief. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Thinking. Thinking hard." I nodded.

"Thinking hard about Jake?" he chuckled, jokingly.

"Not just Jake. About Jake and I." I admitted as I stared out the open window.

"You like him?" he asked.

"A lot, I guess. He seems so perfect." I sighed dreamily.

"Oh." he said quietly.

"Prom's tomorrow night. You excited?" I asked, giggling.

"I guess. Wearing tux part not so exciting." he chuckled.

"You'll look great. It's only once I get to see you in a tux." I smiled

"Yeah sure." he added. We heard a small beep causing the two of us to stop talking. "Kristen's calling. I have to take this. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow. Bye." I nodded as I hanged up the phone. I sighed as I placed the phone back to the nightstand, closing my eyes.

- - -

The next day, it was only a couple of hours away till prom. Demi was over at my house, helping me prepare for prom. We giggled excitedly as we continued to do each other's hair and make-up. "So, Miles. Can I see what you're going to wear?" she asked, excitedly.

"It's just a dress. No big deal." I said as I handed her a black and white dress. She ran her fingers down the cloth as she soaked in the beauty and appearance of the dress.

"It's beautiful, Miles." she whispered, smiling.

"Now, let me see what you're going to wear." I said as she took out a red satin dress. I stared at it in awe as I touched each sequin that flowed down the dress. "I love it." I smiled.

"Now let's put this on and go to the prom, okay?" she giggled as she entered the bathroom. After a few moments, she came out of the bathroom, twirling. The red satin cloth flowed down below her knee. Her back was exposed as her red high heels made her look even more amazing. "You look amazing!" I giggled, hugging her.

"Now's your turn." she giggled as she pushed me to the bathroom. After a few moments, I came out and she stared at me in awe. "One statement, all the boys won't take their eyes off of you tonight." she smiled.

**a/n: head's** **up! Prom's in the next chapter. :) Reviews make my day.**


	8. When You Finally Realize

**a/n: I don't know why but ever since I watched a walk to remember, ideas have been popping into my head. :) maybe it was because of the romantic scenes. The songs that I'm listening to while I was writing this was switchfoot songs && daughtry songs. ;) reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_When You Finally Realize_

**Miley's Point Of View:**

I walked out of the bathroom causing Demi to stare at me, grinning. "Miles, Jake's one lucky boy." she giggled as she took a step closer, admiring my dress.

"Really?" I smiled. I walked over in front of the mirror as I took in my look. My dress flowed an inch above my knee, hugging my curves, making me look slimmer. "It looks beautiful. This is my dad's present. I didn't really want to wear it but--" I hesitated.

"Again with the buts! No buts tonight because tonight, we are gonna have some serious fun at the prom. I don't care what Kristen thinks." she smirked as she applied blush-on on my cheeks.

"Oh great, thank you for reminding me, Dem. Kristen's going to be there. Damn." I muttered sarcastically, applying lip gloss on my thin lips.

"Good. Then you can rub your gorgeousness on her flat, ugly face." she laughed, maniacally. I laughed along as I finished curling my brunette locks before tying it into a ponytail, letting it flow down my chest. "You ready?" she asked as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yup. I think so. Are we using your car or my car?" I asked as I tried to fix my hair.

"My car." she confirmed as she grabbed her jacket and keys. I walked over my closet before getting my black jacket then my white purse. "Let's go." she giggled as we walked out of my room and into the living room.

"I can't believe your mom's not here at the night of you first prom." Demi teased as she took a bottle of water before drinking the cold liquid.

"Nah, I'm used to it. Now let's go before we're late." I squealed excitedly as I pulled her out of the house, locking the door safely behind me. I hopped in the passenger seat before she could even sit down the driver's seat. "Let's go! Hurry!" I giggled as I watched her start the engine before pulling out of the driveway and driving towards the school.

"Someone's excited." Demi smiled. "Is it Jake?"

"I don't know, maybe him or maybe somebody else." I sighed as I looked out the window, watching the lights pass by. I felt her gaze on me as I stared back at the road ahead. She then shrugged it off as we reached the school. She parked the car into an empty slot before we got out.

"I'm nervous." I smiled at her.

"Don't be. You look gorgeous." Demi smiled back.

We both walked in the gym, the double doors opening before us, making everyone's attention turn to me. I gulped as the crowd divided into two, making way for Jake. He approached me slowly with a smile on his face as the crowd of students went silent.

"Hey. You look beautiful." he smiled as he handed me a rose, leaning his forehead against mine, smiling.

I blushed, smiling. "Thanks. You look amazing as well." I giggled. The crowd awed as we chuckled, making our way to a table as the crowd started partying again.

**Nick's Point of view:**

Everyone was partying hard as I tapped my foot, impatiently waiting for a girl to walk in. a hand touched my shoulder, making me look up. "Hey." I smiled up at Kristen who was wearing a blue silk dress.

"Hey." she smiled back as placed a kiss on my lips. "What are you thinking about? We're supposed to be having fun right now." she pouted.

"I know but--" I got cut off when the double doors of the gym opened revealing a brunette girl. Miley never looked so beautiful. I stood up as I smiled, taking in her features. The crowd was divided in two as I watched Jake approach her with a red rose. He handed her the rose, making Miley blush. I looked away, rolling my eyes.

"Is that Stewart? Huh, she looks like a fish." Kristen smirked beside me. I wanted to approach Miley and just be with her through the night. "Give it a rest, Kris. Just have fun tonight." I encouraged as my eyes kept following the brunette girl.

"Whatever, Nick." Kristen rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Hey, Nicholas. you look decent." Demi teased as she messed up my hair.

"Hey to you too, Dem." I chuckled. "Where's Miles?" I asked, curiously.

"Having fun with Jake. Don't they look adorable?" she cooed.

"Yeah. Adorable." I muttered, sarcastically to myself.

"Miley seems really into him." she smiled. "Where's your date?" she asked, curiously.

My face fell a little to what she said, my smile fading. "Kristen's with her friends." I shrugged as I tried to keep my voice normal, trying to hide the disappointment.

"Why won't you go her? She's your date you doof." Demi giggled as she slapped my arm playfully. "Go on. Have fun." she insisted.

"Yes, ma'am." I joked as I started to look for Kristen when I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologized quickly.

"It's okay, Nick." she giggled. I looked down to see it was Miley. "You look great." she complimented, flashing her genuine smile.

"You look... beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks. What's up?" she giggled as she looked into my eyes.

"Nothing. I was just looking for Kristen." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I might be interrupting you guys." she babbled. I quickly grabbed a hold of her hands, making tingles run down my arms.

"No. You aren't. She's with her friends." I explained, still not letting go of her hands.

"Oh." she nodded as she looked down at our hands. She let go of my hands as she rubbed it lightly. "Nice seeing you tonight." she smiled.

"Yeah. Where's Jake?" I asked.

"Getting some punch." she answered.

"There you are." a voice behind us said, making us look back. It was Jake. "Where have you been? I was looking for you." he chuckled.

"I was just around." she answered.

"Hey, Nick." Jake nodded as he smiled.

I just nodded back without a word, a blank expression on my face. "I guess I'll just see you later, Nick." Miley said softly.

"Yeah, sure. You guys have fun." I faked a smile, not letting the jealousy take over me. They both nodded before walking away, an arm wrapped around Miley's petite waist. As I turned around, I heard Kristen calling my name. She approached me with a smile on her face.

"Nick, come on. Can we dance? Everyone's having fun except you." she said.

"If it makes you happy." I smiled as we walked over the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Getting a little uncomfortable, I loosened my grip at her waist.

"So where have you been all night?" she asked.

"I was just talking with friends." I answered simply.

"By friends do you mean Miley?" she added, sounding disappointed. "But I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to spent time with me." she pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused nowadays." I said, closing my eyes then opening them after a few moments.

"Confused with what? You're not the Nick I know." she whispered.

"Confused with _everything._" I emphasized. "I don't know, Kris. I'm not trying to push you away, okay?" I reassured.

"Then show it." she demanded.

"Maybe I do need some space." I said as I unwrapped my arms around her. Her arms fell to her side as she glared at nothing. "This isn't working out." I said softly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, getting mad.

"I guess I am." I said as I walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**Miley's Point Of View:**

Jake grabbed my hand, as he intertwined his hand with mine. We walked through the school garden, the lights surrounding us as the moon shone above us. The cold air hit my bare arms making me shiver. "Hey Miles? Can I tell you something?" he asked, softly.

I looked up at him, curiosity in my eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"Remember when I said I wanted to be your best friend?" he added.

I nodded as I continued to listen to what he was saying. "What if... what if right now, I want to be more than that..." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to figure out what he said. Suddenly, his phone rang. Making the both of us jump a little. He glanced at the caller ID before giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." he whispered.

"Sure, take your time." I nodded.

He walked back inside the gym leaving me cold beneath the moonlight. I sat down the bench as I rubbed my arms gently trying to keep myself warm. "Miles." someone called. I turned around to see Nick standing behind me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded as I rubbed my arms again.

"Here." he said as he took his jacket off and placing it around me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Kristen and I broke up." he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

"I'm kind of glad we did. I needed some time to myself."

"Oh. So you broke up just earlier?" I asked as I played with my hands, looking down.

"Yeah. Did I do the right thing?" he said, quietly.

"It depends on how you feel." I answered simply.

"You know, I kinda missed talking to you." he smiled.

"Kinda?" I joked, giggling a little.

"No. I missed talking to you... a lot." he chuckled lightly. "How are things with Jake?"

"Okay I guess. I'm starting to like him more than a friend." I admitted. He nodded quietly, his face saddening a bit. "I'll still have time for my best friend you know." I reassured. He smiled.

"Yeah sure." I chuckled.

"Nick? About my question when I was at your house..." I trailed off. "Can you forget it and act like I never asked that? I don't want things to be awkward between us. And I'm not hoping that you'll see me more than a friend anymore cause I know that would be impossible. So I started to forget about the fact that I like you and Jake helped a lot. I'm saying this because maybe you think I'm forward or anything but... I don't know." I sighed.

"If you want me to, then I will." I said, my heart breaking a little.

"Everything is alright, then." I said as he looked into my eyes. My blue eyes sinking into his brown ones. His eyes were perfect. And I could stare at them forever. He leaned in a little, our faces inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face as I closed my eyes waiting to see what happens next. He leaned away suddenly, realizing what he did was wrong for I was his _best friend. _I opened my eyes to see him looking down. "I'm sorry." he mumbled before walking away leaving me confused.

"Miles." Jake said behind me. I stood up, sighing.

"You're done?" I reassured.

"Yeah. It was my sister." he answered. "Miles, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I like you a lot." he said. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back. He connected his lips with mine, kissing me softly.

**Nick's Point of view:**

I stopped in the middle of the hallway as I tried to figure out what to do next. I tended to kiss her but then I didn't had the guts. She was my best friend and she already said that she wasn't into me anymore, she had Jake. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

I was so confused. I turned around, looking back at the garden and saw Jake and Miley kissing. I looked away immediately, holding in my anger and jealousy. I was supposed to be that guy right now. I walked back in the party and saw Demi. I approached her sadly as I let out a sigh.

"What's with the sighing? Something wrong" Demi asked.

"No. Nothing. No wonder she doesn't like me anymore." I muttered.

"What happened?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." I mumbled.

She laughed a little causing me to look at her like she was crazy. "What's so funny?"

"I already know what it is. It's Miley, right?" she asked, smirking at me.

"What? No. Ts." I denied.

"Don't bullshit me, Nick. I'm not retarded. You like her but you're scared to admit it because she's your best friend. Instead, you turned her down when she asked if you liked her back. Now you're the one suffering 'cause she met Jake and they like each other. Why are men so complicated?" she giggled.

"Don't rub it in, Dem. I already feel stupid." I said causing her to giggle again.

"Yes, you are. Good to know." she joked. "So what are you going to do about it? Don't worry, I won't tell her that you like her."

"I don't know. I think it's impossible for her to like me again." I said, giving up.

"You'll never know. Come on, Nick. It's like you don't know her anymore. She changes her mind quickly right?" she smiled.

"I guess." I said, my lips forming into a smile again.

- - -

The prom finally ended and everyone finally went home except for Miley and I. Miley was waiting for Jake to come back from the emergency his sister got into and I was still there for I didn't feel like going home yet.

It was already 2 am in the morning and we were still in the school grounds. I decided to go home when I met Miley along the way. "Hey." she said awkwardly.

"Hey. Where's Jake? Did he come back already?" I asked.

"No." she sighed. "I guess I'm walking home. I should get going before I end up sleeping here." she laughed a little.

"I can take you home, really." I insisted.

"No, I'll be fine." she said.

"No, you won't. There are gangs of boys in the neighborhood and I don't want you to end up getting kidnapped." he smirked.

"Okay, that scared me." she giggled as we walked towards my car. She got in the passenger seat and I got in the driver's seat. I started the engine as I pulled out of the parking lot and into the dark, empty streets.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"I didn't feel like going home yet." I chuckled.

"You're so weird." she giggled.

"You can call Jake and tell him I brought you home." I said as she nodded, taking her cellphone from her purse. She held it against her ear, after a few moments, she returned it back to her purse.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"I got his voice mail." she sighed.

"Maybe he's busy." I said trying to lighten up her mood.

"I guess." she said.

She leaned her head against the window and soon, she fell asleep. I smiled as I continued to drive towards her house. I stopped the car in the driveway as I watched her sleep. Not wanting to wake her up, I got out of my seat and checked if the door was open. I saw the spare key under the mat. I slid the key into the keyhole as I pushed the door open. I went back to the car and carried her inside and up to her room. I laid her down her bed as she snuggled to the pillow near her. I sat down the edge of her seat as I studied her every move. She looked like an angel sleeping and that made me smile. I couldn't help but remember that I once broke her heart. I scooted closer to her as I placed a small kiss on her forehead before standing up and leaving her home.

It was then I realized that I didn't like her... I've always loved her.

**a/n: I can't believe this chapter was 8 pages. My longest one so far. (; how was it? Nick finally convinced himself that he likes, no, LOVES her. :) reviews would be appreciated, long or short. Kristen's out of the picture... or is she. Haha.**


	9. Waking Up In His Arms

**a/n: reviews. (: by the way, in case you guys forgot, Kristen and Nick are done, through and hell yeah, OVER. (: reviews. Oh and P.S. Miles and Jake are already officially dating in this story. And P.P.S, Jake is not cheating on Miles. His sister was rushed into a hospital during prom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plots.**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Waking Up In His Arms_

**Miley's POV:**

I woke up the next day, the sun shining brightly from the window. I realized it was prom last night for I was still wearing my dress and my heels. I wonder was how I got here. The last thing I remember was when I was riding in Nick's car. I shrugged it off for a second as I stood up, making my way towards the bathroom, my hair was like a haystack but I didn't mind. I grabbed my Blackberry, asking Nick what happened last night.

_Hey Nicky. (: it's me, Miles. What happened last night? o_O – Miles._

_Hey Miles. :] you fell asleep in my car so I had to bring you up to your room. Didn't bother waking u up cuz I know u wouldn't wake – Nick._

_Was I heavy? :O – Miles._

_U were light as a feather. (: - Nick._

_Ha ha. It's a Saturday, right? Can u come ovr & we can wtch movies or smething. (: - Miles._

_Perfect. (: gimme an hour – Nick._

_K. will w8 fr u. (: - Miles._

As I was texting, butterflies kept flying around my stomach. I felt like I was going to hurl or something. I immediately took a shower, getting rid of the make-up from the prom last night. I quickly slipped on some sweatpants and a loose, black shirt. I let my brunette hair flow down my back, letting the air dry it. I skipped down the stairs realizing my mom went home already.

"Morning, sweetie." she smiled. "How was prom?"

"Prom's great, mom. Had fun." I giggled.

"Did something special happen?" my mom smirked as she looked up at me from the bacon she was frying.

I scoffed, giggling. "Mom! Like what special?" I asked.

"Like a first kiss or something. I had my first kiss when I was about your age and it happened during prom!" she exclaimed as she placed the bacons onto the empty plate.

"Actually, mom. I did have my first kiss. From Jake Ryan." I admitted, not quite happy about it. And I didn't know why.

"From Jake? The football captain? How was it?!" my mom giggled as if she was a teenage girl like me.

I reminisced about last night and surprisingly, it was missing something. There was no, _sparks. _I expected it to be a little more romantic but it was just an ordinary kiss. It frazzled me and I didn't realize my mom was already waving her hand in front of me. "Miles!" my mom snapped, laughing.

"Hm?" I asked. "Oh yeah! The first kiss, it was... cool, I guess." I nodded.

"Romantic, I suppose?" she added.

I shrugged as I took a piece of bacon, stuffing it in my mouth. "Oh yeah, by the way mom, if you don't mind, Nick's coming over." I said as I chewed the fried bacon.

"Yeah, sure. He could keep you company." she answered, sipping her coffee.

"You're staying up late again?" I whined. "We barely spend time together, mom."

"I'm sorry, sweetie but it's for us. Okay, honey?" she smiled.

"Yes, mom." I forced a smile.

"Now hurry up. Nick could be here in a minute. The doorbell rang making me jump up from my seat, running over the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I opened the door revealing an adorable Nick.

"Hey, Miles. I got this for you." I couldn't help but smile back when he smiled. He handed me a carton of ice cream as I glanced at the lid.

"Yum. Pistachio." I giggled. "Come in." I said.

"Thanks." he mumbled before coming in.

"Good morning, Nicholas." my mom smiled from the kitchen. "Sit down, have some breakfast." she offered.

"Thanks Mrs. Stewart, but I'm good. I had breakfast earlier." Nick said.

"Oh okay. You guys got plans for today?" she asked.

"Nah, we're just going to stay here." I answered.

"Good." she smiled. "You guys have fun, I'm off to work. Nice seeing you today, Nick." my mom said sweetly.

"You too, Mrs. Stewart." Nick nodded.

"Bye, sweetie." my mom said before kissing my forehead.

"Bye, mom." I smiled as I watched her leave the house leaving Nick and I alone. I sighed loudly as I walked in the living room, flopping down the couch.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he flopped down next to me.

"Jake didn't even bother calling after what happened last night. I mean, that's not what a boyfriend should do." I huffed.

"His sister was rushed to the hospital. Of course he's busy. Just give him time." I insisted.

"I guess. But he could just text me. It'll lessen my worries." I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder, getting more comfortable. "How's the break-up?" I asked.

"I'm not really that sad. I guess what I did was right." he said, drawing circles on my palm causing chills to run down my arm.

"Let's go up to my room." I said, getting out of his grip.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"I miss my bed." I giggled as I skipped up the stairs, Nick trailing close behind me. I opened the door, revealing my large purple bed. I jumped on the bed, soaking in the feeling.

"What do you want to do? Watch scary movies?" Nick asked, sitting beside me.

"Mm-Hm." I smiled, still lying down. "We haven't done this since we both started dating other people. It's kinda weird 'cause I feel like I don't even know you anymore, Nick." I sighed as I finally sat up. "Don't you think it's weird?" I asked, looking at him.

"It's weird because other people keep getting in the way." he sighed.

All I can do was nod and sigh. After a few moments of comfortable silence, I stood up and walked over the DVD player, scanning for a movie. "What should we watch?" I asked. "Should we watch comedies?"

"Up to you." he answered.

"I think I'll go with scary movies." I laughed maniacally as I played The Ring, flopping down the couch next to where Nick was. He laughed along as he handed me my ice cream. "Thanks for bringing me ice cream. It helps when I feel sad." I said, scooping a chunk of ice cream before placing it in my mouth, savoring the goodness.

"No prob, Mi." he chuckled. "Can I have some of that?" he said before taking the carton of ice cream and spoon from me.

"Just a little." I giggled.

"Okay." he said as he dug a spoonful of ice cream and placing it in his mouth, chuckling.

"That was the biggest 'little' I've ever seen!" I scoffed, laughing as I took the spoon and ice cream from him.

"Thank you." he smiled before swallowing the icy treat. The movie was getting predictable so I didn't bother watching it as long as I was with Nick. "Are you even watching?" he asked, giving me a look.

"Course I am." I nodded.

"Oh yeah then who's she?" Nick asked preferring to the girl at the screen.

"She's... she's the girl that the ghost haunts." I answered causing Nick to laugh hard. "You're such a meanie!" I giggled, smacking his stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

"Ow!" he laughed.

The scary sound effects started blasting through the whole room causing Nick and I to jump. "Nick, turn it down. It's giving me the creeps." I said, scooting closer to Nick even though it was only 12 am in the afternoon.

"Mi, it's just a movie." he whispered as he grabbed the remote, turning the volume down. The scary part of the movie came along causing me to hide my face in Nick's chest, pulling his shirt to my face as I closed my eyes tightly. I felt his arms around me and instantly I felt safe. "You okay?" he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm good as ever. Is-is it over?" I asked.

"What's over?" he asked.

"The scary part?" I said like a little child.

"Nope, not yet." he smiled as he looked down at me. I peeked up at him, meeting his gaze. Butterflies exploded in my stomach when he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. I eased in his arms, loving the feeling of his arms around me. We stared at each other for a moment when he broke our gaze. "You want me to stop the movie?" he asked.

I shook my head lightly. "Are you watching?" I asked.

"No, actually." he chuckled. "I'd rather watch you." he smiled.

I smiled. I snuggled closer to his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. He drew invisible circles on my palm causing chills to run down my arm. I closed my eyes tightly then opened flew them open to see if this was a dream. And no, it wasn't.

**Nick's POV:**

I held her close to me as I played with her palm. We ignored the movie as I listened to her even and calm breathing. She was like an angel lying in my arms. After a few moments, her eyes closed then she fell asleep. It made me smile knowing that I'm holding her right now. I took in her angelic beauty as she slept soundly. I took the remote beside me as I pressed the mute button so she could sleep well. I rubbed her hand with the pad of my thumb, my hand making contact with soft skin. She was wearing sweatpants and a light-brown sweater and she still managed to look beautiful. It amazed me that she looked so natural, no make-up or anything on. She was just... _Miley. _

"If you only knew..." I whispered, sighing. "I'm so in-love with you." I placed a small kiss on top of her head and soon, my eyes closed and I was now asleep.

**a/n: So? How was it? (: leave reviews. Long ones make my day. (: this MIGHT be the last chapter I'd update for now. I'm going on a short short break. Just only up to August. Trust me, it will only be a short break. (; reviews and I update.**


	10. Switch

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_Switch_

**Miley's POV:**

I stirred a little in my sleep, trying to block the light from the window, blinding my eyes. I snuggled closer to what was beside me. It smelled so delicate and fresh. I opened my eyes slowly, surprised to see that it was Nick. My lips twitched into a small smile as I watched the angelic guy beside me. I glanced at the clock and it was only 6 in the morning. Nick's arms were wrapped securely around me through the night. I removed his arms around me, slowly, trying my best not to wake him up. I sighed as I stood up and walked in the bathroom, opening the faucet as I splashed water on my face. I wiped my damp face with a soft towel as I tried fix my messy locks. I walked back in the room and Nick was still sleeping soundly. I sat closer to him as I took in the features of his face. "Why can't I forget the fact that I love you?" she whispered, sighing.

I saw Nick's cellphone lying around the bed, making me stare at it. _Should I read his messages or not? _I thought to myself. No, it was invasion of privacy. But I wanted to know what was going on. I gulped as I reached out for his phone, opening his inbox. I scrolled down his messages and all of the messages was from Kristen. I sighed as I opened Kristen's latest message to Nick just last night.

_Nick, I know we already broke-up but I think about you every night and I want you back. Please. - Krissy._

Great, Nick had a nickname for her. I scanned to his sent items and read his latest message for Kristen. It was also only last night.

_I'm in-love with you but the relationship isn't working. I think about you too but things are getting complicated. - Nick_

_But we're in love with each other. - Krissy_

_We are. - Nick_

_Then why won't we get back together? – Krissy_

_I love you, just remember that. - Nick_

I could feel the tears pricking at the corner of my eye and I held them back. I didn't want to cry over something so little. I sighed as I placed his phone back to where I saw it earlier. My phone vibrated, signaling I was getting a call. I looked at the caller ID surprised that it was Jake calling. "Hello, Jake?" I answered as quietly as I could.

"Miles, I'm sorry I don't return your messages and calls. It's just, things are rough right now." Jake sighed.

"Jake. I completely understand. There's no problem. We'll get through this. I'll help you through it. I'm sorry that your sister is sick." I sighed back as I walked in the bathroom.

"I know, Miles. I'm just glad you're here for me. I'll solve everything soon." he reassured.

"Take your time. I won't go anywhere." I smiled over the phone.

"I love you, Miles." he whispered making me smile.

"I love you too. Just call me whenever you can okay?" I said.

"I promise. I gotta go. Bye." he said before hanging up. I walked back in my room and found Nick sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Hey, you're awake." I smiled at him. "Something wrong?" my smile faded.

"I'm just tired, Miles. That's all." he sighed. "Jake called?"

"Yea." I shot him a confused look. "How did you know?"

"I heard your conversation." he chuckled. "How's his sister?"

"She's fine. Getting better." I smiled.

He nodded. He seems to be thinking deeply a lot lately and it worried me. "Are you and Kristen still talking?" I asked, changing the topic.

"N-No." Nick stuttered.

"Not even in text or something?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"No, Miles. Not even one time." he sighed.

How could he lie to me? I rolled my eyes as I twisted the doorknob, opening the door. "Miles, where are you going?" Nick called out.

"Downstairs. I'm making breakfast. Come down if you like." I said before slamming the door behind me making Nick jump in my sudden mood swing.

"Liar. Big, big FAT liar!" I groaned quietly as I took two eggs and the gallon of milk from the fridge, placing it on the table. I cracked the eggs and placed it on the pan, frying it along with the bacons. I placed slices of bread in the toaster as I saw Nick walk down the stairs.

"What's with your sudden mood swing?" Nick asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders, lightly as I placed the eggs and bacons in each plate. "I don't know. Ask me later." I mumbled as I pushed the plate towards him earning a confused glance from him. He sighed as he shook his head, mumbling a nothing.

**Nick's POV:**

Miley's mood swing surprised me causing me to stay quiet. I watched her move from place to place in the kitchen, her hair getting blown away as she moved around. I couldn't help but wish that she was mine. I sighed as she sat down in front of me. "Are you going to eat?" she asked, not annoyed but in a concerned kind of way.

"I can't eat when you're acting like that, Miles." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just-- things are complicated right now. I don't even know if Jake's telling me the truth or not." she mumbled as she played with the fork.

"Of course he is. Things are also complicated with him right now. Give it time." I said.

She stared into my brown eyes searching for sincerity. "I have to tell you something." she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What is it?" I gulped.

"I already took two scholarships. It's either here in LA or in New Jersey. I really want to be a fashion designer and these schools are like big." she informed.

"You should work on the scholarship here in LA. I don't want you far away from here." I sighed as I realized we were already seniors and after this year, we don't know what will happen next.

"I know but both schools are the best. But the LA thing is great 'cause I'm close to my friends." she said causing me to smile. "Especially Jake." she smiled. My face fell a little making me bow my head.

"When do you get their letter of approval?" I asked.

"Maybe today or tomorrow." she said.

I nodded as we ate in silence, the sound of our forks and spoons echoing through the whole house. I just watched her as I ate. Kristen and Miley were both in my mind. I liked Kristen ever since I laid eyes on her but Miley... I didn't know how I felt about her, maybe I love her ever since I met her but was only too scared to admit it and just _stayed friends. _She stood up and made her way towards the sink, placing her plate in it. She turned around and smiled at me, her gorgeous smile making me melt.

"I'm guessing you're back in your good mood." I chuckled as I made my way towards the sink, placing my plate in it also.

"Is it illegal to smile?" she giggled.

"No. I like your smile." I complimented making her blush a little.

"Nick, the scholar thing might be sooner than we expected and while I have time to say this, you're the most amazing, unbelievable person I met." she said as she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her while I still can. I smiled to myself, enjoying the feeling of her soft touch. She pulled apart, her face plastered on a smile.

"It's like you're saying goodbye already." I sighed.

"I'm still here aren't I?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Then I'm not going anywhere, then." she giggled.

My phone rang and I pressed it against my ear, not bothering looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Nick, it's Kristen. Can we talk? Please." she practically begged.

I sighed then looked over Miley who was smiling so happily. I didn't want to sadden her but I can't lie to her. "Who's that?" she asked, charmingly.

"It's Kristen." I whispered as I watched her smile fade.

"Oh. Y-You should go talk to her. I know you still love her. Don't let her go. I'll be in my room if you need me, but I'm guessing you won't, but if you do-- just, I'll be upstairs." she smiled weakly before walking out of the kitchen and up to her room. She knows I still love her? How could she predict that? I sighed as I turned my attention back to my phone.

"Kristen? What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I-I just miss you, Nick. Bad." Kristen sighed.

"When are you going to move on, Kristen?" I sighed back.

"That's the point. I don't know when." she gulped. "Do you miss me too?"

"Of course, I do." I said.

"Then what is keeping us apart?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know what's there, Kristen. I keep trying to figure it out also." I said, frustrated.

"Is it someone?" she said.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." I admitted.

"You're in-love with Miley." she laughed dryly, trying to hold in her tears.

"No, I'm not, Kris!" I spat.

"If you're not in-love with her, tell me you love me back." she snapped.

"I still love you, Kris." I sighed.

"Are we back on?" she asked, hopefully,

"Do you want that?" I mumbled.

"Yes." she smiled over the phone.

"Then we're back." I said.

"You're the best. I love you, Nick." she giggled.

"Love you too." I sighed before hanging up the phone.

I looked at the stairs and saw the light in Miley's room off. I walked up and turned the knob slowly. She was lying down the couch, watching the television as she snuggled with a brown bear. She placed a small kiss on the teddy bear's head making me smile. She turned her attention back to the TV as she stared into the screen. The door creaked a little making her look back at the door where I was.

"Hello." I chuckled as I walked back in the room.

"Hi." she smiled before sitting up and bringing her knees up against her chest as she hugged the bear.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching TV." she giggled lightly. "How's the conversation?"

"We're back on again." I smiled.

"Oh." she smiled weakly. "That's great." she nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed.

- - -

The next day, we were back in Miley's house doing the usual things we were doing. Watching TV and eating and just hanging out. Suddenly, the doorbell rang making Miley stand up from her seat and open the door.

"Good morning." the man in the door greeted. He was the mailman.

"Good morning." she giggled.

"I got a letter for you." he said as he handed her a letter.

"Thank you." she smiled as she watch the man leave.

"Who is it from?" I asked as I walked over her.

"I don't know." she shrugged as she opened the mail, unfolding it as she read the typed words in the letter. After a few seconds of reading, she squealed in excitement as she jumped up and down. "Oh my god, Nick!" she exclaimed as she stopped jumping.

"What is it?" he chuckled.

"I got accepted in New Jersey!" she squealed as she hugged me. "I finally get to live my dreams." she sighed happily.

"Wait." I hesitated as I pulled apart. "What about me?" I asked making her smile fade.

**a/n: it's a long chapter kind of. Sorry for the long update. Faster updates after exams. NEW STORY so head's up! Still Niley. (= reviews.**


	11. Black Keys

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_Black Keys_

**Miley's POV:**

I stared at him, confused and sad at the same time. How could he even say that? He was only thinking of himself. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "What do you mean 'what about me'?" I repeated.

"You're going to leave me." Nick said quietly.

"Nick, this is chance of a lifetime. I'm not gonna let this pass." I explained.

"Can't you take the LA scholarship?" he sighed.

"I don't even know if they're impressed of my background." I shrugged lightly.

"Miles, how am I supposed to see you when you're on the other side of America?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit whenever I can." I reassured.

"You're not going to forget me, right?" he smiled weakly.

"No, I won't." I smiled back.

"When are you going to leave?" Nick cleared his throat as he dug his hands into his pocket.

"School's almost over, heck, next month then." I giggled.

"How about the month after that or the month after that, oh! Maybe even the month after that and the month before that and the month--" he suggested, dumbly.

"Nick." I shot him a look causing him to stop and chuckle nervously.

"Fine." he huffed. "I'm going to miss you, Mi." he said.

"Me too." I smiled. "But if I you don't IM me, I'm so going to find myself a new best friend." I joked. "Maybe even a boyfriend." I giggled.

"Are you serious?" he shot me a look.

"No." I said, pointing out the obvious. "You take all my jokes seriously." I giggled as I flopped down the couch.

"Maybe that's because we're supposed to be serious right now." he said as he sat down beside me.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up." I smiled. "How 'bout you? Where are you going to college?" I asked, curiously.

"Around here in LA. This is home." he smiled.

"Are you and Kristen going to the same school?" I asked.

"Yea, maybe. If she wants to, that will be cool I guess." he shrugged.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I scoffed as I smacked his stomach.

"Ow!" he grunted. "What was that for?!" he said.

"You act like you're not her boyfriend. I mean, do you even love her? Answer yourself honestly." I said. He sat still for a minute then finally gazing at me. "Well?" I asked.

"I love her." he answered, making me a wince a little at his sentence.

"Th-Then show her." I encouraged even though it broke my heart. I wanted him to be happy while I was gone, and I was sure Kristen was going to make that possible.

"Jake doesn't show you that he loves you either." he said.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"How could you even love Jake if he barely has time for you?" he snapped.

"Since when did this become about Jake?" I spat back.

"You deserve someone better, Mi. That's my point." he half-shouted.

"You don't even know him. How could you say that?" I shook my head.

**Nick's POV:**

I wanted to shout at her for she doesn't see the truth but that was plain wrong. I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck. "He makes you wait for nothing." I said, getting calmer.

"Look, maybe I'm stupid for believing him or waiting for nothing and maybe even an idiot for falling for him but what can I do?! I'm confused myself, Nick." she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Why do you make things so complicated." she whispered.

"I'm sorry." I sighed feeling bad for ruining her good day.

"Whenever we talk it always turns out into a stupid argument and I'm getting tired of it." she said quietly.

"Maybe it is a good idea for you to study at New Jersey." I sighed, giving up.

"What?" her head shot up at me as she gave me a confused glance.

"So we wouldn't have to fight all the time." I said.

"I thought you wanted me stay?" she whispered, unbelievably.

"It's not that--" I got cut off.

"Yea. Maybe it is. I'll go to stupid New Jersey the day school's over. Hell, the _minute _the school's over." she spat before running up to her room.

"Miley!" I yelled as I heard the door slam. I sighed as I walked out of the house filled with tension. The breeze hit my face causing coolness to run down my body. My phone vibrated making me glance at my phone to see Kristen calling. I held it against my ear as I answered. "Hello?"

"Nick. Can you come by? I need company." she sighed.

"Sure. I'll be there in 10." I said before hanging up the phone. I sighed as I looked back at Miley's house. I walked through the empty streets and soon I was in Kristen's block. I stood in the doorway as I rang the doorbell. Kristen swung the door open with a smile on her lips.

"Glad you're here." she smiled before giving me a hug.

"You okay?" I asked as we walked in her living room.

"Yea. I just needed someone to be with. Where were you from?" she asked.

"At Miley's. We had another stupid argument." I sighed as we flopped down the couch

"What was it about?" Kristen said looking up at me.

"About her going to New Jersey." I answered.

"Miley's going to New Jersey? The biggest schools are like there!" she exclaimed. "Is that why she's leaving?" she added.

"Yea. For that scholarship." I nodded.

"Wow, she's lucky." she stated. "I'll be here. You don't really have to miss her."

"She's my best friend, Kris. I can't help but miss her." I sighed.

She nodded as she rested her head on my neck. "I love you." she smiled before kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed back, trying to make it real as possible. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around me. My mind was suddenly filled with thoughts about Miley, about how she felt after I said those words and what she's doing right now. I pulled away quickly earning a confused glance from Kristen. "What's the matter? It looks like something is bothering you." she said.

"Yea." I sighed. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Nick." Kristen sighed.

"Are you sure?" I reassured.

"Yes, Nick. I know how you feel right now. Confused." she said.

I nodded slowly as I bowed my head. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before getting up and exiting the house.

- - -

It was 6 am in the morning and I was already awake and ready for school. I decided to see what Miley was doing by looking at the window that she kept the curtains open. I went back up to my room and peeked through the window. She was on the phone, tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks making me confused. She paced around her room as she spoke, her lips quivering. She nodded a few times before hanging up the phone as she slid down the wall, sobbing into her knees. She needed someone right now and it wasn't me, I was sure about that. I keep figuring out who was she talking to making her cry like that. It broke me to see her like that, so broken and little. Though I know she was incredibly mad right now, I wanted to see her. I wanted to know if she was okay. I ran down the stairs and out of my house, quickly walking over Miley's house. I twisted the door open and I was surprised it wasn't locked. I walked up to her room, slowly as I heard her muffled cries on the other side of the door. I knocked on the door softly, trying not to scare her.

"Miles? Are you alright? It's me, Nick." I said softly.

"Nick?" she whispered before getting up and opening the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She stared at me for a minute, tears flowing down her flawless cheeks. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, crying into my chest. "Nick." she whispered.

"Miley." I sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" I whispered. She shook her head as I helped her seat down on the bed. I sat down beside her, wrapping my arms securely around her, trying to calm her down. "What happened?" I asked.

"It's not fair." she sobbed into my shirt.

"What's not fair?" I whispered.

"Everything." she cried harder, making me even more concerned. "Can you promise me something?" she said.

"Anything." I reassured.

"Promise me you'll always be there." she said.

"I promise, Mi." I whispered. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

She nodded as I tightened my grip around her. "I got a call earlier from J-Jake's mom and the police. Th-They said Jake got in a car crash and was dead on arrival." she sobbed harder, making my heart break. "I didn't even get the chance to tell him I loved him so much." she whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, Miles." I said, feeling so sorry for the broken girl in my arms.

a/n: I almost cried while writing this chapter. ='( so sad. Didn't expect Jake to die, didn't you? I am so evil with all this twists. XD reviews will be appreciated. :)


	12. The First Kiss

**a/n: sorry for the late update. (: school's got me fucked up. Reviews will make fast updates even faster. (: updates might only be available on weekends.**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_The First Kiss_

**Nick's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open the moment the sun shone through the glass window. My eyes adjusted to the light as I rubbed the sleep off of them. I felt something move closer beside me. I looked down to see Miley snuggling closer to my chest, her arms around my stomach. My arms were wrapped securely around her as I kept her close through the night. I sighed to myself knowing she lose someone right now whom she really loved. She slept like an angel in my arms. Her face so innocent and peaceful. I kept wondering to myself when will I able to call her _mine. _After a few minutes, Miley's eyes opened, her blue eyes shimmering under the sunlight. A weak smile twitched on my lips.

"You feeling any better?" I whispered. She nodded without another word nor a smile. She just snuggled closer to me. It killed me on the inside knowing something was still bothering her and she was dying on the inside. "Please say something..." I practically begged just to hear her angelic voice again.

"Nick, feeling okay is the least thing I feel right now." she mumbled quietly.

"Do you still want to sleep? I-I'll be downstairs." I offered.

"No. Please don't leave." she said quickly.

"Are you sure?" I reassured. She nodded with a small sigh. I took a hold of her hand and rubbed it gently with the pad of my thumb.

"How much did you love Jake?" I asked.

"Very much. But... never as a boyfriend, Nick. He was like my brother and my best friend. The last time I saw him was prom." she sighed.

It was kinda a relief that she didn't love him as a lover, but as a brother. "Jake's in a much better place now, Mi. Just remember that." I said quietly.

"I know, Nick." she said. "But it's so depressing."

"I'm always here." I reminded.

"No, you won' be. What about Kristen, what about your own life, what about everything? I can't let you leave those behind." she sighed a tear falling down her cheeks.

"Miley, sure I'm not super but all you have to do is trust me..." I said making her look at me. Her blue eyes shimmering as another tear slid.

"I do trust you." Miley said.

"Good. 'Cause it's my job to make sure you're okay." I smiled. "Are you going to his funeral?" I asked.

"No." she sighed. "I can't bear seeing him getting buried under the ground."

"But he wants you to be there." I said.

"It's hard Nick. I just can't." Miley sighed. "It will take more than a day to make me feel better." she huffed.

"But can I try?" I asked hopefully earning a nod from her.

"I know it's like 9 am in the morning but I want you to take a bath, get dressed and I'll meet you in a bit," I said, standing up.

"But– " she hesitated getting cut off by me.

"I'll see you in an hour." I smiled before leaving the room.

"Nick I can't believe you're making me do this!" she whined playfully from her room making me chuckle as I left the house. I looked up the window to see Miley sitting as she waved goodbye. I smiled as I walked back to my house, no need for a car.

Joe was in the couch watching TV when he heard the door open. "Where have you been, man? It's like 9 am and you have school." Joe reminded.

"I know but Miley received a bad news and I thought I could cheer her up. She's really upset 'cause Jake died." I explained.

"Jake died? The cool kid with shaggy blond hair?" Joe reassured. "What? He died! That kid was awesome! Why did he die?"

"Car crash." I answered simply.

"I'm going to miss that dude. He was perfect for Miles. Did you see them together? I mean their faces are so happy." he sighed.

"I get it, Joe." I said.

"How's Miley holding up?" he asked.

"I think she's doing a little great." I shrugged.

"Oh yea, Kristen called. She's so annoying, she called like five times already. I kept telling her you were out and she went berserk." he laughed.

"Just tell her I have plans." I said before running up to my room to change my now wrinkled up polo. It was stained with Miley's tears but I didn't mind. It was her anyway. I sort through the different kinds of polo hung up in my closet. I finally picked up a brown polo. I slipped off my old polo and slipped on the new one. I stood in front of the mirror to see how I look. I ran a finger through my hair, trying to fix the tangled curls. I pressed my polo, trying to straighten it as I grabbed my cologne and splashed some on my body. I then grabbed my keys and went down the living room.

"Where you heading?" Kevin asked.

"Over at Miley's." I shrugged.

"Nick, you have school! You're late." he scolded.

"Miley's in a bad situation right now, Kev. She needs me." I said.

"Fine but you're so going to get it when I tell mom and dad." he smirked.

"But I'm your brother, you're supposed to cover up for me." I pouted.

"Yea, yea. Go ahead." Kevin rolled his eyes playfully. "Say hi to Mi for me." he smiled.

"Yea, sure." I said before leaving the house and into Miley's front porch. I knocked on the door, waiting for Miley to come and open it.

"Coming!" she yelled from inside. After a while, she finally opened the door. "That was fast." she said as we walked in the living room. I sat down the couch as I watched her roam around the room.

"Well, that's because I told you to hurry up." I chuckled. She grabbed a brush from the table and started to comb her hair.

"I don't feel good, Nick. Can we just stay here?" she asked.

"No. You need daylight." I answered.

"Fine." she sighed. "Let's go." she said as she pulled down the hem of her blue top. She slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere." I answered as we got in my car.

"What do you mean 'somewhere'?" she asked again.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." I smiled as she leaned her head on the window, sighing.

"Where's Kristen?" Miley asked, suddenly.

"She's at school." I answered.

"Shit! I totally forgot! It's a school day!" she exclaimed as she slapped her forehead. "It slipped my mind!"

"Chill, Miles." I chuckled. "Forget about school for a while and besides, you have a good excuse. I'm not trying to be a bad influence to you. I just want you to relax today."

"Okay." she sighed. "Not thinking... not thinking... not thinking..."

"Miles..." I shot her a look.

"I was just messing with you." she giggled. "Are we there yet?"

"Just a couple more minutes." I answered. After a while, we arrived at the ice skating arena as we got out of the car. "Here we are." I said.

"The ice skating rink? No! I'm terrible at this." she whined.

"It'll be fun. Come on." I said as I took her hand and walked in the arena. We approached the counter, getting greeted by a lady.

"Good day. What will it be?" she asked.

"Two pairs of skates please." I answered.

"Sizes?"

"I'm a 5." Miley answered.

"I'm an 8." I said. The lady turned around as she looked for skates. I noticed Miley looking around the arena. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are we the only people here?" she asked.

"Pretty much, yea." I chuckled.

"Why?" she giggled.

"Because it's a weekday not a weekend. We have the whole rink to ourselves." I smiled at her as she smiled back. I missed those smiles.

"Here you are, sir. Enjoy." she smiled as she handed me the two skates. I took them from her hands as we sat at the bench.

"Here." I said as I handed Miley her skates. I slipped on my skates as I tied the laces tightly, making sure they won't fall off while skating. Miley, on the other hand was having trouble with the laces. "What happened?" I laughed.

"The laces won't budge." she giggled.

"Let me help you." I offered as I knelt down in front of her as I tied the skates. Her smile never left her lips as she watched me tie the laces. "There." I chuckled.

"You better catch me when I fall 'cause when I get bruises, I'm blaming you." she giggled as we stepped on the ice rink.

"Of course I'll catch you." I smiled.

"Nick, how do I move?" she asked, nervously.

"It's just like walking except you don't bring up, you slide them." I explained as I stayed behind her, ready to catch her when she falls.

"I can't balance." Miley pointed out the obvious as she tried to move around.

"Just follow my lead." I chuckled, holding her hands as we glided through the ice. "Can you keep up?" I asked.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." she giggled.

"See?" I chuckled. "Try moving by yourself." She let go of my hand as she moved around.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed proudly making me chuckle.

"Great." I chuckled as I watched Miley scratch her skates on the ice. "What are you doing?" I asked as I watched what she was doing carefully. She bent down and took a handful of ice.

"This." she said as she threw the ice at my face. She laughed as she skated away.

"Miley! I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed as I tried to catch her.

"Can't catch me." she teased as she stuck her tongue out to me.

"We'll see about that." I smirked making her laugh as she skated away. I laughed as I followed her, trying to catch up to her speed. I smirked as I finally caught up to her.

"Gotcha!" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her waist, spinning her around.

"Nick!" she laughed as I placed her down. "You're still a slow poke." she giggled.

"Am not. I caught you, didn't I?" I chuckled.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't." she smiled as she skated around. I trailed behind her as I followed to where she was going.

"That was exhausting." she giggled.

"Got that right. These things are heavy." I said referring to the skates. My phone started ringing, echoing through the whole rink.

"Who's that?" Miley asked, curiously.

"I don't know." I took my phone from my pocket, looking at the caller ID. "It's Kristen." I answered, Miley's smile fading.

"Oh. Go answer her. She might be wondering where you were." she insisted.

"Nah. I'm not gonna let her disturb our fun time." I smiled as I pressed the ignore button making her smile. "Hey look, hot chocolate." I said as I pointed at the other side of the rink.

"They have hot chocolate?" she asked, confused.

"I guess." I answered as we stepped out of the rink. We sat down the bench and untangled the laces, slipping it off. We slipped on our sneakers as we returned the rented skates. "Want some?" I asked as we approached the stand.

"Sure." she smiled.

"Two please." I said as the man handed me two cups of hot chocolate. I took out my wallet as I paid the man. "Here." I smiled at Miley as I handed her the cup.

"Thank you." she giggled.

"You're welcome." I said as we sat down the bench.

"Nick?" she said as she took a sip of the cocoa.

"Yea?" I said as I glanced at her.

"Thank you. For doing this for me." she smiled.

"It's no problem, Miles. Besides, it's been a long time since we hung out. You know, just the two of us." I cleared my throat.

"Yeah. Things started to get complicated since we became seniors." she sighed.

"It was a pretty bad idea that I started dating." I admitted earning a confused look from Miley.

"How?" she asked.

"I became distant to my other friends, my family and especially you." I said.

"It's okay, Nick. I understand. It's part of high school." she replied, smiling.

"No it wasn't. I wasn't there the times you needed me the most." I said, feeling guilty.

"Yes but your world doesn't revolve around me. You have a life and I'm not going to be the spoiler in it." she giggled.

"You're not a spoiler, Miles. Actually, you always brighten up my day." I smiled.

"So do you." she smiled back.

It was then I couldn't take it any longer. She was right in front of me and it was just the two of us. I couldn't let this moment slip away. I leaned in slowly, our faces inches away from each other. Miley closed her eyes and so did I. I placed my lips over hers, kissing her softly but passionately.

**a/n: reviews for faster updates. (: **


	13. On The Line

**a/n: so, it's raining right now and it fits the story and I'm singing before the storm right now. (; anyway, sorry for the late update. I got depressed when my mom took away my cellphone. =( you can call me cellphoneless. reviews. (:**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_On The Line_

**Miley's POV:**

The last thing I knew was my eyes were closed and Nick's lips were against mine. I loved the feeling of his warm lips kissing me softly and passionately. Nick had a girlfriend and what he's doing was wrong, but I wanted him so bad. I couldn't help but kiss back. I pulled away, not a smile on my face but a frown. Nick's face was confused and a little hurt.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked quietly.

"Nick, you cheated on Kristen." I sighed, looking down, not wanting to meet his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Kristen..." he whispered.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, disappointed.

"I don't know." he sighed. "It's just... I couldn't take it anymore."

"What if Kristen knew about this? She'd freak out and ruin my life. She'll start stories about me and we're going to have a cat fight again." I said.

"Miles, I'm sorry." Nick said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"Try telling that to Kristen." I mumbled. "Nothing happened today. This meant nothing. Nothing will go out. What happened in this rink, stays in the rink. Promise me, Nick."

Nick sighed, hurt evident in his voice and visible on his face. "I-I promise."

"I gotta go. I'll see you around." I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and left the rink, leaving Nick alone in the empty rink.

**Nick's POV:**

_Nothing happened today. This meant nothing. _Those were the sentences that kept on running in my mind. The kiss meant nothing her, but it did to me, so much. My heart broke when she said those hurtful sentences and walked out of the rink. Today when we were together, it's like Kristen never existed, like she's not my girlfriend and I never met her. It felt like Miley was the girl for me, of course. I love her.

My phone rang and that very second, I knew it was Kristen. I slid it out of my pocket as it vibrated in my hand. I held it against my ear, pressing the answer button. "Hello?" I greeted with a sad voice.

"Nicky, where are you?! You don't answer my calls, my messages, I even sent you an IM just so you could reply. Are you mad at me?" Kristen babbled.

"No, Kristen." I sighed. "I was just out."

"With whom?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Joe and Kevin." I lied so she won't have to be melodramatic.

"Are you busy? We could hang out." she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Actually after this, I'm going home and gonna do homework." I cleared my throat, thinking what a lame excuse that was.

"Oh." Kristen sighed.

"Maybe sometimes, okay?" I reassured.

"Yea. I-I'll call you later." she said.

"Yeah. Bye." I mumbled before hanging up the phone.

Silence filled the whole rink making me feel alone. Miley was all I can think about when I hanged up the phone. I sighed as I got up on my feet, grabbing my bag in the process. I slowly left the rink as I made my way to my mustang. I got in the driver's seat, pulling out of the parking lot. The radio broke the silence as I drove on my way home. It was killing me inside knowing that Miley's suffering right now 'cause of me...

**Miley's POV:**

I made my way up to my room and I could feel a small tear roll down my cheek. I flopped down my bed, making a crumple noise. I looked under my pillow and it was a picture of Jake that he gave me as a souvenir. That made me smile weakly beneath my tears. I loved Jake with all of my heart and ever since he was gone, I was completely miserable.

It was then Nick popped into my mind. He kissed me earlier, sure I loved it, but it was wrong. He has Kristen. Everyday he'd keep telling me how perfect Kristen was or how much he loved her and other sweet nothings about Kristen. Then suddenly one day he'll hang out with me and kiss me? That was way out of line. But at least I know that he somehow likes me 'cause he kissed me. Not somehow, really.

I got up the bed, making my way to my desk. I sighed as I stared at the paper in front of me– it was the scholarship letter from New York. I was going to leave early next month and it was already the end of the month. I settled the paper down as I thought something over... should I go to New York and leave everything behind, or let this opportunity pass and give up my dreams just to stay with everything I have? It was the toughest decisions in my life that I have to make...

After hours of thinking it over, my mind finally made the decision... I'm going to New York. This was my dream ever since I was a little girl. I took several deep breaths as I made my way to my closet and took out my bags and suitcases to start packing.

There was a knock on the door making me turn around. Mom was already home and she was standing in the doorway, smiling. "Are you excited honey? I think you're packing too early. It's not even the end of the month yet." my mom chuckled lightly.

"I guess. I just want everything to go perfect the time I leave." I sighed as I took armfuls of clothes before folding them neatly and placing them inside the suitcase.

"You're growing up so fast. I'm going to miss you, sweetie." my mom cooed as she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too, mom." I giggled.

"Is everything okay here? Are you going to leave with a good note? No enemies, no problems?" mom reassured.

"Y-Yes, mom." I lied, sighing.

"Good. You're going to do great." she smiled as she gave me another hug. "I am so proud of you, and I love you. I'll be downstairs and let you finish unpack, okay?"

"Yes, mom." I forced a weak smile as I watched her leave the room. I let out a deep breath as I continued to fold clothes and stuff them in my back.

- - -

Time passed by quickly. I only had a week left in California before leaving to New York and Nick and I still didn't bother talking to each other after the awkward kiss. I was in school with Demi, telling her stories about my everyday life and so did she. We giggled and laughed as we ate our lunch in the school cafeteria.

"Seriously?!" I laughed as I covered my mouth.

"Yes. That was so embarrassing!" she exclaimed. "I don't even wanna go there anymore 'cause I'm scared they might recognize me." she giggled.

"Duh, who would forget someone that puked on the newly mopped floor?" I laughed again as I stuffed nachos in my mouth, enjoying the cheesy sensation making her laugh.

"So, what's the deal with you and Nick? You're leaving next month..." her voice lowered at her last sentence.

"Dem, I don't know. Nick won't talk to me and I don't wanna talk to him either. It's just that stupid, stupid kiss. It's a good thing that I get to leave next week." I sighed.

"Did Kristen know? I mean, it's been three weeks since that kiss." she whispered as she chewed her hamburger.

"No. No one knew except you." I hushed. "Now keep it down."

"Nick is ironic." Demi giggled. "He kisses you, doesn't tell you that he likes you then runs off with his slutty girlfriend, Kristen. I mean, he is an a-hole!" she exclaimed making me laugh lightly.

"Yeah, he is a jerk for doing that. But he's my best friend and it's so hard to leave him. Not speaking to him for three weeks is killing me, Dem," I said, looking down.

"Then make things right." she smiled, encouragingly.

"Maybe not today. He looks upset when I saw him." I shrugged.

"Anytime you want. But, do it. Before it's too late." she said.

"Thanks, Dem." I smiled as I hugged her softly, sighing. "You're like the bestest best friend anyone could have." I giggled.

"I know." Demi joked, giggling. "Now let's get to class before we're late." I nodded as we got up, making our way in the crowded hallway.

In the sea of people, one person caught my eye. It was Nick. His eyes were filled with sadness, his smile missing and a frown plastered on his face. He looked down as he made his way through. He looked up suddenly, catching my eyes. We stared at each other for a while. Boy, did I missed his brown eyes. I broke our gaze as I continued to walk through the hallway.

- - -

It was already after school and almost every student in the school got home, except maybe for me 'cause I was doing extra credit. The library was empty and it was silent. I finished reading and fixed my things before returning the books I used. I left the library and made my way into the empty, dark and quiet hallway, which scared me. Oddly, I heard thumping from a room on the end of the hallway. It creped me out, thinking it was a killer or something.

I pushed the thought at the back of my head. I continued to walk bravely through the hallway, ignoring the thumping. When I got closer to the room, it was like I heard moaning and whispers, making me more curious. It didn't sound like ghosts for sure, instead it sounded like people.

I leaned my ear against the door and the moaning got louder. I opened the door slowly, revealing Kristen and a boy making out. The boy wasn't Nick! My eyes widened in surprise, knowing she was cheating on Nick. The worse part was, they were topless. Sure they had, pants but what the hell are their shirts doing on the floor?!

I closed the door quietly as I left the hallway. I got in my car quickly and stopped for a minute. Kristen was two-timing Nick. If he knew, Nick would freak. I thought for a minute if I was going to tell him or not... not wanting to hurt Nick's feelings, I decided to keep what I saw to myself and keep my mouth shut.

**a/n: the next chapters, Miley will say bye bye to California and hello to New York. And yea, she won't tell a thing about what she saw. (; reviews.**


	14. Cry

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_Cry_

**Nick's POV:**

It was already two days and Kristen didn't bother calling me. I don't even see her in school. It was making me concerned, thinking she could be in trouble or something. I sighed as I paced around my room,trying to think what she's doing right now and where she is. She might be kidnapped or something. I took my cellphone out and started to call Kristen's friends to see if they knew where she was. Nobody knew where she was or what she's doing. I groaned as I grew frustrated, where is she?

My eyes caught the calendar and it was already the first week of the month, which means Miley was leaving in a matter of a week. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think of how could I work this out with her. She was my best friend and I can't just lose her like that. On my nightstand was a picture of me and her during summer camp when were 12 year olds. That summer was the best summer of my life 'cause I got to spend it with Miley, it was two months of heaven.

"Hey, Nick." a voice said from the doorway. It was Kevin. He was staring at me, confused that I was staring at the picture frame. "You're going to miss Mi?" he asked as he sat down my bed, sighing.

"Yeah... so much." I sighed as I placed the frame back to the nightstand.

"Did something happen? You guys don't hang out much anymore." Kevin said as he patted my back.

"Yes, and I think she won't forgive me." I mumbled.

"Okay, what did you do?" he asked, getting confused.

"I-I kissed her when we were ice skating. She said I cheated on Kristen for kissing her. I wanted to explain but she won't listen." I sighed as I watched Kevin's mouth form an 'o' shape in shock.

"You kissed her?!" he exclaimed. "Ugh, you're such a knuckle head! Duh, she'll be angry! You haven't even told her that you like, wait no, _love _her!"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm trying to think of ways to make her believe I'm sincerely sorry for kissing her. The kiss doesn't even mean anything to her..." I said.

"Not yet, anyway. But I'm totally sure that she loves you back." Kevin encouraged.

"What if we don't work out? She'll leave and I won't get to see her again... ever." I said, my eyes widening at the thought.

"Then do something before it's too late. And don't screw it up this time." he rolled his eyes at me as he stood up. ""And I suggest you do something _now._" he chuckled before leaving the room.

I sighed as I sat down the empty bed. I lied down, my head hitting the soft pillows as I stared at the blue ceiling. _I don't want to lose her... don't wanna let her go._

**Miley's POV:**

I sat at the bench in the front porch as I tried to think if I should tell Nick or not. It will crush him but he has the right to know. I'm going to leave in a week and before I leave, I wanted to make things right, that was including Nick. Believe it or not, I know it has been three weeks but I remember his kiss like it was yesterday. I could still feel it on my lips. But that meant nothing but to break my heart...

A tear rolled down my cheek, my warm tear tingling my cheeks. I wiped it away as I got back in the house. Kristen was everything and I mean _everything _Nick wanted in a girl and I can't just get in the way of their relationship, I wasn't a part of their lives.

I took my phone from the coffee table as I read the screen. _12 missed calls, _it read and it was all from Nick. He wanted to make things right. But not right now, not this time. I settled the device down the table as I looked around the house. I was alone again. My mom keeps on leaving and only spends the night here. All I needed was company, was someone to hold and someone to tell me they'll be by my side when everything goes wrong.

My phone rang and my mom was calling. I held it against my ear as I tried to sound normal. "Hello, mom?" I answered.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry, mommy can't come home for the night. I had an emergency meeting. Just order some pizza, lock all the door, go to your room and hang there for the rest of the night. I'll be back early tomorrow." she instructed.

"But mom–" I hesitated making her cut me off.

"I gotta go, honey. I love you." she said before I heard the dial tone.

"Bye, mom. I love you too..." I whispered as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I felt so alone and helpless like nobody even wants me.

Wanting to leave as soon as possible, I decided to make things right, now. I'm going to tell Nick and try my best to be friends with him. I can't believe I was doing this. I grabbed my jacket as I walked to Nick's house just on the other side of the street. I knocked on the door, nervously as I watched the door open, revealing Kevin.

"Miles!" he exclaimed as he hugged my tightly making me giggle weakly.

"Hey to you too, Kev." I smiled weakly. "C-Can I talk to Nick? I have to tell him something really important." I said.

"Sure, he's up in his room." he answered.

"Thank you." I mumbled before walking up the stairs. I walked through the dark hallway and stood in front of Nick's wooden door. I knocked before twisting the knob, it was open. I peeked my head and saw Nick lying down his bed looking like he's thinking too hard. "N-Nick? It's me, Miley." I said.

His head shot up at me, his eyes meeting mine. "Miles." he whispered as he stood up quickly. "C-Come in." he said as he turned on the lamp.

"I just came by to tell you something..." I exhaled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"First, I wanna say I'm sorry and I wanna stay friends. I'm sorry of how I reacted and I just want everything to be alright when I leave on Friday." I said.

"You're leaving on Friday? It's Wednesday already, Mi. I thought you were leaving next week? This is too early, that's crazy." he said.

"I thought that the sooner I leave, the sooner I'll feel better and start a new life. So much happened here already." I whispered.

"But what about me? I thought I'm your best friend." he mumbled.

"Nick, honestly speaking, I don't even know who you are anymore. You've changed ever since you started dating Kristen." I said.

"No, Mi. You're the one that's changed. You've been so emotional and melodramatic lately." he said, shaking his head.

"Maybe that's because you don't know me anymore, Nick. You wasted our friendship." I mumbled as I felt the tears threatening to fall down.

"Why do you keep using Kristen as an excuse?! She didn't even do anything to you, Miley! She doesn't even talk to you!" he shouted.

"You don't know anything, Nick! You don't know a _thing."_ I said, aggressively. "She did something to me, alright. She stole my best friend."

Nick stared at me, his brown eyes intense and so were mine. "It's not my fault we grew apart. It wasn't yours either," I mumbled.

"Miley, we had this argument before." Nick said.

"I know that you're sick of it. I'm sick of it also." I said, looking away.

"What happens now? We'll stay like this forever? Arguing and arguing." he sighed.

"No." I chuckled dryly. "'Cause I won't be around that long anymore."Nick sighed as he sat down his bed. I felt so bad for him so I decided to tell him what I saw. "The reason I came here was to tell you something about Kristen."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Earlier in school, I stayed until 5:30. there were no more students around except for me and the school principal. I was from the library when I heard moaning and thumping. I followed the noise leading me to a room. I opened the door and Kristen... Kristen was making out with another guy." I said, looking down.

My head shot up when I heard him chuckle. "I can't believe you're that crazy to make up a story about Kristen. That's sick, Mi." those words broke my heart.

"Nick, you have to believe me! I'm just trying to look out for you and I'm trying to keep your heart not broken." I said.

"Why would Kristen do that to me when he loves me?!" Nick spat at me.

"Well screw love! She doesn't freaking love you." I snapped.

"You don't know her, Miley!" he shouted.

"By the way I see it, I'm the bad guy here. Nick she's using you! Don't you even wonder why she doesn't call you that often anymore?!" I shouted back.

"Stop it, Miley." he mumbled.

"I can't believe you're so stupid to fall for her. You deserve better, Nick. Not someone like her who's such a flirt." I said.

"i said stop it!" he shouted making me jump a little at his sudden outburst. "Someone like who, Miley?! Someone like you?!" he laughed dryly. "You're so in-love with me that you don't even know what the hell you're saying. I don't deserve you and no one deserves you! You should really go to New York and leave me alone. Stay out of my life, Miley! I don't need you!" he shouted. I almost fainted when I heard those harsh words. My heart dropped as tears streamed down my cheeks. The moment he said that, he regretted it. "Miley, I-I didn't mean that,,,"

"Yes you did." I whispered. "If you want me out of your life so badly, why didn't you just ask? I'm sorry for making your life miserable. Thank you for pretending you were my best friend and thank you for all the hurt, thank you for all the harsh words, thank you for making me feel I am so unwanted and thank you for letting go of our friendship. Forget about the fact that you knew, forget the fact that we were friends since we were babies, forget the fact that I existed and forget the fact that I love you..." I said, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Don't worry, Nick. You'll never see me or hear from me again. Bye, Nick." I said as I watched his tears flow down his cheeks.

I left the room, quickly before he could even say something. At the foot of the staircase was Kevin sitting. "I heard screaming, what's wrong, Miles? What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Kevin." I smiled weakly as I gave him one last hug. "I'm sorry." I said before leaving the house...

**a/n: Nick is an a-hole! (; reviews for faster updates.**


	15. Already Gone

**a/n: okay, you're reviews aren't just enough for me. They don't show effort that you appreciate my work. 14-17 reviews or else I'll stop in the middle of the story.**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_Already Gone_

**He Said...**

The moment she left the room, it was like the world crumbled beneath my weak feet. I felt as if I was going to pass out any moment knowing that Miley was _completely _out of my life. My heart broke into a billion pieces and I just stood there in the middle of my room, hoping she'd come through the door again. I felt a tear slide down my right cheek and I immediately wiped it away. I dragged my feet down the stairs only to be greeted by a worried Kevin.

"Nick, what did you do to her?" Kevin asked as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on with a worried look on his face.

"I told her things I shouldn't have said." I mumbled, looking down.

"What things?" Kevin's voice tightened as he took a step closer to me, looking at me directly in the eyes. I stepped back, frightened by the serious look on his face.

"Things like 'stay out of my life, I never wanna see you again, I love Kristen not you so it's better for you to leave'. But I didn't mean it, Kev! I swear! I was just frustrated and angry." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Then why did you pour all your anger to Miles?! You know she's been through a lot ever since Jake died and her dad marrying another woman. Not to mention college. She's stressed out right now, Nick." Kevin sighed also as he shook his head, disappointed.

"I don't know Kevin but everything's going the wrong way. I don't even know if I still love Kristen..." I said, quietly, hoping Kevin didn't hear it.

"You don't know if you love Kristen or not?" he repeated. _Crap, _he heard me.

"I guess I don't. I'm in-love with Miley, Kevin." I smiled at him, suddenly feeling so alive knowing that I'm 100% sure that I'm in-love with her making Kevin smile.

"Go get, Miles then." he smiled encouragingly.

"I will." I nodded as I dashed out of the house, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder as I ran out of my house. I made my way quickly to Miley's road, running to the door. I felt my heart beat faster as my hand slowly reached out for the doorbell. I rang the doorbell, shakily as I watched Billy Ray, Miley's father stand in the doorway with a smile.

"Well, good evening, Nicholas. What brings you here?" he asked, cheerily.

"C-Can I see your daughter, Mr. Stewart? I really need to tell her something. Just a couple of minutes." I said.

"Sure, but she's packing. She's leaving tomorrow, her flight's on 7. The weird thing is, she came home earlier crying. Do you know what happened?" he asked, suspiciously.

"N-No, sir." I denied. "But can I at least try to cheer her up?" I tried.

"Sure, let me go get her." he said as he made his way in front of stairs, calling her attention. "Miles! Nick is here. He's wondering if he could talk to you." he shouted. I heard footsteps from the top of the stairs signaling that she was out of her room already. Billy Ray's face transformed into a confused expression. "She said she doesn't want to talk right now. Is there a problem, Nick?" he asked.

"No, Mr. Stewart." I sighed. "If she doesn't really want, I respect that. Tell her goodbye and I'm going to miss her... so much." I said.

"I will, Nick. I will." he nodded, smiling.

"Goodnight, sir." I smiled weakly as I backed out of the door and out into their driveway. I sighed as I looked up at Miley's window. She was pacing around the room, packing and preparing for college. If only I could follow her, I will. I walked back in our house and Kevin stood up immediately to greet me.

"How did it go? Did you talk to her?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head. "It's useless, Kev. She's going to New York. If that makes her happy then who am I stop her."

"I guess you're right." Kevin sighed. "Are you going to break up with Kristen?"

"Not today, I don't wanna break two girls' hearts today." I said as I walked up the stairs, dragging my feet up at every step. "I'm going to bed. My head aches."

"Just go get some sleep. It will be gone in the morning." he advised.

"You mean _Miley _will be gone in the morning." I mumbled as I flopped down the bed, feeling the soft foam soak in my body. Why did I have to say those sentences? What was going on in my mind that made me say that? I sighed as I rolled on my belly so that my face was facing down.

**She said...**

Dad stood in the doorway as he watched me pack all the stuff that I was going to need and _not _need in New York. He was giving me suspicious looks making me conscious. I ignored his looks and quietly continued to pack, moving around the room and walking back to my bed every minute. Three minutes have passed and dad broke the silence.

"So why exactly is the reason that you didn't want to talk to Nick earlier?" Dad asked as he finally entered my room, closing the door behind him.

"I-It's nothing, dad. Everything is fine." I uttered as I continued to pack. "Thanks for coming over to come with me to the airport, dad. I really appreciate it." I smiled weakly at him.

"You know I'd do anything for my little girl." he smiled back. "Wait, don't go changing the topic. Nick's really sad earlier. I'm sure he's going to miss you." he said making me laugh a little. "What?" he asked.

"I doubt that." I uttered, bitterly. "He has everything. Why would he be sad for such a small thing leaving his life? I mean, I'm only his friend. I'm no big deal. I don't matter." I said, bitterly as I stuffed clothes in my suitcases, angrily. Dad wasn't aware of _anything_ making it hard for him to understand. Mom was the one to run to during times like this but no, she has work. But hey, at least my daddy loves me.

"Now why in the world did you say that?" he asked as he sat down my bed.

"Because, he said so!" I exclaimed as I felt a tear slide quietly, wiping it away quickly as I prayed that my dad didn't notice that.

"Nick said so?" dad asked, his face completely confused. "Why? You're his best friend. You guys are practically brothers and sisters. When you guys were young, people suspected that you two were siblings." he reminisced.

"Well, yeah dad, that was when we're young. _Everything _changes that whether you like it or not." I said, looking down. "He broke my heart, dad. He hurt me." I said, quietly.

"When?" he whispered as he stroked my hair.

"Dad, I'm in-love with my best friend. I'm in-love with my 'practically brother'. I'm in-love with my childhood friend. Apparently he doesn't feel the same way. He has the perfect girl so I thought, why bother?!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. My dad held me in his arms like when I was five. Whenever someone bullies me or I scratch my knee and elbow, he'd just cradle me and I'd feel safe.

"Miles, everything doesn't have to change." my dad softly. "Just give it time and everything will fall back into place."

"What if it's too late?" I asked, looking at him, my eyes shimmering as the light reflected on my tears making it shimmer.

"If it's meant to be, destiny will find a way." he said, soothingly making me nod. Dad was right. I guess I could always count on him. "Nick will try."

"Dad, it's enough already that he rubbed Kristen in my face. I'm not expecting that he'll try 'cause he won't." I said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." he said as he gave me a quick kiss on the nose. "You're the same old Smiley Miley, okay?" he chuckled lightly.

"Yes, dad." I giggled lightly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, bud. I'll always be here for you. Now, I'm going to be down stairs and cook dinner so we could have one last dinner together before you head to New York tomorrow." he said.

"I won't be gone forever." I giggled. "Don't burn the house!" I joked as I watched him skip down the stairs and down to the kitchen. I closed the door as I walked towards my closet.

I opened the giant closet and dug through my clothes that I decided not to bring with me. Under my clothes was a tiny, silver box. I smiled to myself as I knelt down, bringing it up to my hands. I opened it gently, careful not to break it. There sat Nick's dog tag that I haven't worn for years. I decided to keep it safe than have it around me. I stood up as I held the cold, silver metal in my hand. On the dog tag was engraved _Nick Grey, Diabetes. _The year was rusted making it hard to read. But I was a hundred percent sure that he gave it to me when we were thirteen. **(a/n: I know that they discovered Nick's diabetes during the year 2005 or something but I wanted it to be a little early so... :D) **He gave it to me the day he was diagnosed diabetes,

I remember that day. He was so scared that he was going to die. Of course, he won't. All he needs was insulin. I smiled as I wrapped it around my neck, hooking it safely behind. As I felt the dog tag touch my heart, I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback..._

_I was sitting down the swing, enjoying the wind blow my hair away from my face as I swung back and forth. I giggled as I looked up, the orange sun was ready to set. The clouds were a mix of orange and red and it was beautiful. It was like I was inside a painting. I looked up again and the tree caught my attention. It was big and the leaves were already red, yellow and brown. It was nearly autumn and autumn was absolutely my favorite season. _

_Time seemed to pass by so quickly as I waited for Nick to come and play with me. During Saturdays and Sundays, he's visit me with his family or we'd visit him with his family. I was getting worried that something must've happened to them. I stood up from the swing and walked around the yard. _

"_Miles!" a voice called behind me. It was Nick's tiny voice that always cheered me up. I ran to him excitedly, wanting to ask him how his day was. I noticed the sad look on his face making my smile fade also._

"_What's wrong, Nicky?" I asked. I missed calling him that. But I can't call him that anymore 'cause Kristen was already the one who calls him that right now. "Where were you all day? I was waiting for you." I asked._

"_I-I was from the hospital..." he said, looking down. We walked towards the swing that I was sitting on earlier. I sat down the swing as he walked behind me, pushing the swing gently. "We made a quick stop."_

"_What were you doing there? Is something wrong with you?" I asked, my heart pounding that this could be a very bad news. "Nick, what is it?" I asked. He wouldn't answer me. He'd just continue to push the swing making me even more nervous._

"_I'm sick." Nick said as he stopped pushing the swing. The news made me jump up from the seat. A tear rolled down his cheek making me feel sorry._

"_What do you mean? You don't feel hot to me." I said as I placed my hand on his forehead. He shook his head gently making me confused. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Miles, I have diabetes." Nick said. All I can do was stare at him, my eyes wide. Tears slid down both our cheeks. I gave him a big hug as I felt his tears drop down my shirt._

"_Does that mean you're gonna die?" I sniffed._

"_No." he answered. "But it means I can die if I don't keep up a good diet and without insulin, I'll die." he said._

"_Promise me you won't die. You won't leave me, right?" I asked, more tears streaming down my face. I felt so scared for him. _

"_I promise." he said as he dug his hand into his right pocket. He slid out a silver dog tag that shimmered under the setting sun. "This is my dog tag. It's a medical dog tag. I have one myself so you could keep this." he said as he wrapped it around my neck, hooking it gently behind me._

_I smiled as I touched the silver metal hanging down my neck. It was beautiful. "We'll live a hundred years together!" I exclaimed as I giggled making him laugh and nod at the same time. That was the great thing about Nick. He is positive. He didn't let his diabetes get in the way of his life and his dreams._

_  
End of Flashback..._

A tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away as I realized, we've been through a lot together and that was true friendship. I realized it was already 10 pm and my dad wasn't finished with the dinner yet. I went down to the kitchen and decided to help him to keep my mind off of things...

- - -

It was only 6:30 and I was already prepared. I didn't want to dress up just to go to the airport. I decided to keep it simple. I stood in front of the mirror as I inspected my look. I wore my favorite Juicy Couture green sweatpants with the matching jacket. My hair was straightened and I wore my black Chuck Taylor converse. Contented with my look, I skipped downstairs to meet my dad.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he reassured.

"I'm sure, dad." I giggled. "Can we please hurry up? We're going to be late for my flight." I said as I swung my bag on my shoulder.

"Big girl's hurrying up, eh?" he chuckled. "Let's go." he said as he carried my suitcases and placed it in the trunk of the car. I got in the front seat and he got in the driver's seat. He eased out of the driveway and into the LA road.

"I'm sure going to miss LA." I sighed as I enjoyed the short roadtrip to the airport. So many things happened here and I was going to treasure that.

"Yeah, LA is one of a kind." he chuckled. After a short drive, we finally reached the airport. Dad was off to work after he dropped me off. He stood outside the car as he gave me a big, tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, bud. You're not a baby girl anymore." he sniffed as he held back tears.

"Daddy..." I giggled. "I'm going to miss you too." I smiled.

"You be a good girl, okay?" he said. I nodded as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and one last hug. "I love you, bud."

"Love you too, daddy." I smiled. "Bye." I said as I pushed the cart with my suitcases. I looked back and gave him a small wave before standing In the line.

**He Said...**

Who would forget this day? Miley's off to New York today. I sighed as I slipped on my brown jacket as I ran my hand through my hair. Kevin went into my room, not bothering to knock. "Hey, bro." he smiled.

"Hey." I nodded as I grabbed my keys from the nightstand.

"Just wanna say good luck." he said as he patted my back, encouragingly. I smiled as I patted him back.

"Thanks." I said as I dashed off to my mustang. I got in within a second as I pulled out of the driveway. I didn't care if I get a speeding ticket but all I care was to get to Miley before she could leave. My heart was pounding, nervous about how this plan is going to work out. I'd do anything just to stop her...

In a matter of minutes, I was already in the airport. I dashed in and a sea of people were inside making it hard for me to find her. The intercom was on and it announced the next flight to New York. I quickly ran into the departure lane only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Hold on, boy. Only them can go in. Do you have ticket?" he asked as he held my shoulders, making sure I won't go anywhere.

"No, sir." I said. "But, I have to stop someone in there. Please, I'll come back the moment I'm done. I won't ride the plane!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm sorry." he said as he lead me out of the lane. I sighed as I sat down the bench, running a hand through my hair.

"_Attention, calling all passengers to _New York, please proceed immediately. _The plane will_ _take off in five minutes." _The intercom spoke.

I stood up, ready to look for Miley. I bumped into almost every people. There, I saw her making her way to the entrance to the plane. I smiled to myself as I ran to her as fast as I could. "Miles.." I breathed out, exhausted.

"Nick, what are you doing here?!" Miley asked, confused. I never been so happy to see her in my life.

"Miles, I regret what I said, I need you, Miley. I love you. I loved you all along and I'm not gonna let you slip through my fingers. I was just too scared to admit that I'm in-love with you." I said in one breath. Her face was expressionless.

"No you don't, Nick." she said as she shook her head. "If you did you never would've hid that. It's too late, Nick."

My heart broke at her last sentence. She was right. It is too late. I noticed something around her neck. It was really familiar making me suspicious. "Miles, is that my dog tag?" I asked, referring to the necklace around her neck.

"Y-Yeah. I like to keep it with me." she blushed. "I gotta go, Nick. It was nice knowing you." Miley said, looking down.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure I don't lose her. I pressed my lips hard against hers as I pulled her closer. I was waiting for her to respond but she didn't. I pulled away to see her eyes still closed.

"Please don't leave me..." I breathed onto her lips.

**a/n: sorry for the late update. So many things happened. :) but I will have a new story again so head's up. :DD reviews make me smiley. Especially long ones. ;)**


	16. Broken

**a/n: mm, I don't know how to start Far Away. I have a lot of ideas but I don't know how I'd arrange them. LOL. So I guess I'm going on a writer's block for a week. I hate having a review/comment goal but you should understand my situation, it's not that easy writing stories. Sure, it's fun but of course my hands get tired too. And a little show of appreciation makes my day.**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

_Broken_

**She said...**

I haven't realized that Nick already pulled apart. My eyes were still closed and slowly opened them only to see Nick's hurt face. I looked down, avoiding his eyes. I can't bear breaking his heart. Of course I loved him and I don't wanna leave him. But he hurt me and somehow the truth had to come out. He deserves someone better than me... and I was stupid enough to believe that I was the one for her.

"Nick..." I said, quietly, barely audible as I closed my eyes, feeling the hot tears slide down my face. I prayed that I was going to make the right decision... "I'm so sorry."

"Miles, don't do this..." Nick whispered, cupping my face in his hands.

"I can't let everything I've worked for go to waste. I'm happy and so are you. What's more to ask?" I said, my voice quivering.

"I'm not happy without you. I'll never be." he closed his eyes as I watched tears break down his broken face.

"You told me you were. Last night. The truth had to come out in one way or another, Nick. And you chose it this way." I whispered, feeling my heart crash inside.

"I didn't know what I was saying. I was stupid, okay. I'm sorry." he said. "I love you, Mi. I'm not gonna let you slip away."

"I already am." I breathed. "I'm sorry." I said before giving him one last kiss on his cheek as I handed the lady my ticket and went inside the plane.

"Miles!" I heard Nick call out, desperately.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears flow freely down my face. I can't stay strong anymore. I just had to let it out. I made my way to my seat, by the window. I just stared out at the wide parking lot. Nick's last words kept echoing through my mind. He really did love me. But it was too late. I can't let everything I've worked on go to waste. Beside, he's with Kristen. She'll make him happy. The hot tears that flowed through my cheeks were now dried. Now all I can do was watch everything fall into place.

**He Said...**

I sat down the empty bench, my head in my hands as the scene earlier replayed through my mind. I was completely stupid for not telling the truth. Instead, I pushed her away farther from me. Now she was gone and there's nothing I can do about it. My phone vibrated and I was a hundred percent sure that it was Kevin. I held the phone against my ear as I answered. "Hello?" I whispered.

"What happened?" Kevin asked through the phone. He was so predictable. I sighed as I ran a hand through my tangled curls.

"I told you. There's nothing I can do about it anymore." I murmured through the phone.

"She... left?" Kevin said, his voice quiet.

"Yeah." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I know you loved her. You want me to pick you up or you're going to drive by yourself?" he offered.

"I'll drive by myself. It will keep my mind off of things." I confirmed.

"I'll see you later." he said before hanging up the phone.

I stood up, dragging my feet towards my car as I slid my key into the keyhole. I got in the car, sighing as I left the airport. My eyes were intensely glued to the road, trying to concentrate. Miley, not surprisingly, filled my thoughts again. I couldn't stand seeing her face flash often in my mind, especially that she was crying and it was because of me.

After a slight long drive, I finally reached the familiar house. I didn't bother parking the car inside our garage and just left it in front of the house. I sighed as I got out of the car, pushing the door and into the living room. I heard snoring and I saw Kevin laying down the couch, sleeping. He must have waited for me a couple of minutes to go. I went upstairs to my room, careful not to wake Kevin up.

I pushed the door open, making my way into my room. I jumped back, when I saw a figure sitting down my bed. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I realized it was only Kristen. "Kristen..." I breathed. "You-You scared me."

"I'm sorry." she giggled as she pulled me in the room. "Long time no kiss." she whispered, pressing her lips hard against mine. I pulled away quickly, taking a step back away from her. "What's wrong?" she mumbled.

"I just think this isn't gonna work out." I whispered, shaking my head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest as she looked, scratch that, _glared _around the room.

"You were cheating on me, Kristen! And I was so stupid to stay on your side, lying to myself that I have always loved you while on the other hand, I let Miley slip through my fingers. I can't believe you..." I exclaimed, getting frustrated and tired.

"Who told you that?! You have no proof!" Kristen exclaimed.

"I don't have to prove anything to you anymore, Kristen. We're over." I said,

"That slut told you that, am I right?! That Miley slut! She's brainwashing you to have you all to herself! How could you even call her your best friend?!" she glared.

"Stop it, Kristen!" I shouted, making her jump a little. "I never really loved you."

Kristen brought her hands up to her face as she burst out in tears, sitting down the bed. Of course, I never wanted her to cry but she was pushing me to the limit. I didn't feel sorry for her 'cause she deserved it. "I-I hate you!" she sobbed. "I hate you so much!"

"Kristen–" I said, getting cut off.

"Don't talk to me again." she cried as she ran away and down the stairs. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, getting more and more frustrated.

**She Said...**

I made my way to the University as I took a look around the campus. It was classy and modern. It was exactly how I imagined it. A beautiful school with modern facilities and snobby rich kids with high prides. I was now making my way through the hallway, different picture frames were hung on the wall. Unfamiliar faces surrounded me, making me scared, alone and conscious. I hugged my bag closer to me as I made my way to the dorm.

I pushed the door open revealing two beds. Oh, I have a roommate. I looked around the room and it was presentable. It had two windows, one on the left side of the wall and one on the right. The floor was made out of shiny wood making the room light up. The beds were soft enough and there was plenty of room for me and for who I am rooming with.

I settled in as I placed my bags to my side of the room. I placed my bags inside the drawers and waited patiently for my roommate to come. At this point, every student should be excited and happy and curious to explore this unfamiliar place. But based on I how I feel, it was different. I felt nauseous and as if I was going to pass out any moment. I never felt so scared in my life. Not a name nor a face I recognize making it hard to socialize.

I stared out the window as I felt a sudden tingle run down my cheek. I realized I was already crying. I wiped it away just in case my roommate comes busting in and sees me crying. I sighed as I laid down the bed, soaking in the softness. My back relaxed against the soft foam. The door swung open revealing a blond girl just like Kristen except she was smiling and happy to see me.

"Hi! You must be Milly my new roommate." she greeted genuinely and warmly making me sit up, surprised.

"Yeah, um, it's Miley." I giggled, correcting her. She returned the same warm smile I gave her and I suddenly felt, we were going to be good friends.

"My name's Bailey, nice to meet you." Bailey smiled as she shook my hand slowly. "How are you enjoying the school? Making any new friends?" she asked, interested.

"Sadly, no." I admitted. "Everybody seems so... high."

"Well, I felt that way when I was new here but you're certainly going to enjoy." she smiled. "I'll take you on a tour later, you know, to get to know our school."

"I would love that." I smiled. "So, did you enroll here?"

"No, I'm a scholar. I can't afford this place. It's like, _high." _she giggled, using the term I coined earlier.

"Me too. I'm from California. It's like on the other side of America." I giggled.

"I'm from Kansas. People say it's like a desert there, but it's civilized already. Well, some of it." Bailey smiled as she placed her bags inside the drawers while she fixed her bed.

"Well I was born in Tennessee. It's also a country." I said.

"That's great." Bailey said. "I have a feeling we're going to be really awesome friends." she giggled as she sat down the bed.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled, not feeling alone anymore. Finally, I made a new friend. Well, that's a step up.

**He Said...**

I was awoken by the sunlight coming from the window, making me grown. I haven't realized that it was already morning. I placed the soft pillow on top of my face, trying to block the light coming from the window. I rolled down my stomach so that my face was facing down.

"Hey, bro. Morning." Kevin's voice echoed through the room. I felt the edge of the bed sink as Kevin sat down. "Feeling any better?"

"No." I mumbled to the pillow as I groaned.

"You'll get over Miles, Nick. I mean, if you really love her and she really loves you, you two will just fall back into each other over and over again." he advised.

"She doesn't love me, Kev. She didn't say so." I muttered as I turned over, sitting up so I was facing Kevin now.

"Trust me, she does." he winked before patting my back as he left the room. I sighed as I dragged my feet to the corner of the room, grabbing my favorite acoustic guitar. I use it whenever I was inspired. I brought it with me to my bed as I sat down.

Feeling broken, I started to strum slow chords making me feel even worse. This was a bad idea. Doing this means torturing myself even more. I settled the guitar down and just laid down the bed. I stared at the blank ceiling, closing my eyes tightly. My eyes relaxed as I yawned a bit then suddenly, sleep caught up to me.

_- - -_

It has been a week since Miley left and since then, I never left the room. I didn't show up outside nor go to school and even let the sunlight enter the room. Kevin and Joe barged in the room. I glanced at the clock and I realized it was already eight in the evening. They had serious looks on their faces making me confused. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You." they said in unison.

"You can't stay in here forever, Nick. Be a man." Joe rolled his eyes at me as he placed his arms on his hips.

"Maybe I do because everything I love is being taken away from me!" I exclaimed as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Nick, this is getting stupid. You need to get a life." Kevin said, his arms crossed against his chest. He was now glaring at me. Both of them, actually.

"Miley is my life. Now she's gone because I was too late!" I said, getting frustrated again. This keeps on happening to me, all the frustration and depression/

"I know it hurts but you have to move on." Joe added.

"Just give me time to rest." I said, my head throbbing. My knees where weaking and I was breathing heavily making Joe and Kevin scared.

"Are you okay?! Nick!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I just need to... lay down." I said as I collapsed on the bed, feeling the world crumble down before me...

**a/n: So... reviews! :DD what did you think? Good? Bad? Great? Leave a review and make my day!**


	17. Tearin' Up My Heart

**a/n: Update! Reviews will make me smile through out a cloudy day. :DD Bailey's the one from suite life on deck. :)**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

_Tearing Up My Heart_

**She Said...**

I tossed and turned in my new bed in the dorm. I wanted to wake up from the nightmare I was having but I simply can't. I felt the sweat penetrate through my clothes, feeling a hot and cold rush throughout my body. I was breathing heavily and finally I woke up. My eyes shot open as I placed my hand on top of my chest. It was only a nightmare, I repeated to myself. Oddly, my nightmare was about a certain someone.

It was about Nick...

I sensed that something was going on back in California, or maybe I was just overreacting. But Kevin and Joe didn't bother calling today which was really weird. I decided to call Joe to see if something was up. I took out my cellphone from my bag, quickly searching for Joe's number. Finally, it landed on his name. I quickly pressed the call button as I held it against my ear. I tapped my fingers on the pillow impatiently as I waited for him to pick up.

_Hey this is Joe. I'm busy at the moment so just leave a message, you know what do. _His voice mail answered through the phone.

Okay, something is really wrong. I sighed as I spoke through the phone. "Hey Joe, it's Miles. I just wanna ask if everything is alright there. Just call back when you can, okay?" I said before hanging up.

"Is something wrong, Miley?" Bailey yawned as she sat up, wiping the sleepiness off of her eyes to see better in the dark.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry to wake you up." I apologized.

"Oh, it's fine." she smiled. "What time is it anyway?"

I glanced at the alarm clock, sleepily. "It's only four in the morning and our class is still on 7:30. We should probably go back to sleep." I said, as I laid back down.

"Oh, okay. You know you could tell me what's up. I won't tell anyone. And I'm a good listener. You can tell me anything." she smiled warmly. Perhaps I needed someone to talk to. Keeping it all inside my heart is unhealthy. I smiled at her offer.

"Really? Thank you." I smiled. "So here's what happened, earlier I had a nightmare and it woke me up. I had this feeling that something was wrong back in California so I just had to call Joe and check–"

"Wait, what was your dream? Who or what were you worried about and who is Joe?" she asked, giggling.

"It was about Nick, my best friend, that something might be wrong with Nick in California and he's my best friend's brother." I answered making Bailey mouth an 'oh' as she nodded. "On with the story..." I cleared my throat. "I called Joe and his voice mail answered that he was busy with something at 4 in the morning. It's weird and now I'm worried." I said.

"Maybe he just forgot to turn off his voice mail?" Bailey suggested.

"I guess..." I breathed. "I gotta talk to Nick."

"Miley, like you said, it's four in the morning. He must be sleeping. You guys won't talk too good that way." she advised, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're right. I probably should just shrug it off." I agreed, breathing in and out to balance my breathing.

"Go get some sleep." Bailey smiled as we pulled the covers over ourselves, closing our eyes ready for sleeping.

Me, on the other hand, couldn't manage to sleep. I just stared out the window, getting stunned by the beautiful moonlight. It was gorgeous. It reminded me of California when the sun is absolutely breathtaking by day and the moon is amazing. There weren't much stars in the sky but I guess three or five stars are good enough to brighten up the dark, black sky. I closed my eyes as I tried to think of positive thoughts, surprisingly, it worked. I could feel my body relax and soon, I was fast asleep.

**Kevin's POV:**

We rushed Nick to the nearest hospital that we could get him into. He was still unconscious and mom and dad were still in Kentucky. Joe and I never been so scared in our entire lives. Joe was panicking as he parked the car in front of the hospital. Nurses quickly responded as soon as he was out of the car. We followed him inside the hospital and he was rushed to the ER. Joe and I just stayed outside, praying that nothing was wrong with Nick.

"What happened, Joe? I-I don't know what we've done." I asked.

"He's going to wake up. He's strong, okay. He's going to wake up for us, for mom and dad, for Miley..." Joe encouraged.

"I hope so." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Should we call mom and dad and tell them about what's happening?" Joe asked as he took out his cellphone from his pocket.

"Not just yet. Nick might wake up anytime soon." I answered.

"Hey, Kev, Miles left a voice mail." he said as he played Miley's voice mail on speakers so we could here it both. "She's worried about us... or about Nick. What should I say?"

"Call her first then slowly break down the news. Don't freak her out." I advised as I watched Joe dial her number. He held the device against his ear as he waited for her to pick up.

"Mm... hello?" Miley groaned over the phone.

"Miles, it's me, Joe." he answered.

"Hey, Joe. What's up? Is anything wrong? I-I just wanted to check up on you guys. Anything bad happened?" she asked, eagerly.

"Yea, um, we're great here. How about you? Is New York great? Made any new friends?" he asked, turning the topic around.

"New York's New York." she giggled. "Actually, I made one friend, she's my roommate. Enough about me, how's everything going there? How's... um, Nick?" she asked.

"Look, Mi, we have something to tell you." Joe sighed.

"W-What is it?" Miley asked, sounding scared and worried. "I-Is it about Nick?"

"Yes, it is." he answered. "Earlier, Nick kinda like fainted on his bed and now, he's still not conscious. He was rushed to the ER just now. We don't know what the deal is." Joe explained. It took a while before Miley even replied.

"Oh my god... please tell me he's alright." her voice quivered. I could sense that tears are already flowing down her cheeks.

"We still don't know yet, Mi. We're sorry." he answered. "Don't worry, Miles. He'll be alright. I promise."

"This isn't happening..." she whispered.

"We'll call you if he wakes up so you two can talk. Please don't cry, Miles. You have to be strong right now." Joe promised.

"Okay. Stay out of danger." Miley reminded before she hung up the phone.

"I feel so sorry for Miles." I said as I paced around the room. It was already 20 minutes and the doctor wasn't still done checking Nick.

"Me too. She's stuck in New York while Nick's here." Joe agreed as he sat down the chairs by the ER. I tapped my foot as I patiently waited for the doctor to come out with the results.

"Excuse me, are you the brothers of Mr. Nicholas Jerry Jonas?" a man wearing a white coat said as he held a pen and a clipboard in his arms.

"Yes, we are. What's wrong with Nick?" I answered as we took a step towards the doctor who had a serious look on his face.

**She Said....**

I just stared at the distance as I held my phone in my hands. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew it. I knew there was something wrong. I placed my hands over my cheeks, wiping them away. I sniffed as I wrapped my knees in my arms as I cried in my knees. He was going to be alright...

Bailey woke up by the sound of my crying making her concerned again. "Miles, what's wrong? Did Joe call already?" she asked.

"I knew it, Bail. Something was wrong." I murmured.

"What happened?" Bailey whispered.

"Something happened to Nick. He fainted earlier and I think it's all because of me." I said, feeling the guilt run throughout my body.

"What are you going to do? You can't just go back to California. Not in the middle of the semester." she said.

"But– " I sniffed. "I gotta see him."

"He'll be alright, Miles. You can just check up on him through the phone. Will that work for you?" she suggested, arching her eyebrow.

"I guess..." I sighed. "I'm sorry again for waking you up. You can go back to sleep now." I smiled as I crawled under the covers again.

"Sure." she smiled. "Goodnight." she yawned as she snuggled closer to her pillow.

I looked down as I hugged the pillow next to me. The room was dark and there was no source of light anymore. The moon's glow faded making me scared. It reminded me so much about Nick when I get scared of the dark he'd just hold me and tell me lame and corny jokes. It made me laugh though. I smiled to myself as I leaned my head back on the headboard. I wanted to see him so bad right now. If only I can...

And maybe, I can....

I stood up quickly from my bed, not making any noise so Bailey wouldn't hear a peep. I sighed as I looked around the dark, spacious room. I glanced at Bailey who was fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I slid out my suitcase.

**Kevin's POV:**

The doctor stood there, as he removed his crystal clear eyeglasses from his eyes. He hanged it on his collar as he shoved his hand inside his pocket. "Nicholas is on a good condition." he smiled making us sigh in relief. "Stress caught up to him and remember, diabetic persons aren't supposed to have too many pressure or stress. Keep him relaxed and collected." he said, wisely.

"Yes, doc. We will." I said as Joe nodded along.

"He'll wake up in a few hours. Let him rest first and maybe he'll be released tomorrow." the doctor said before smiling.

"Thank you, doc." Joe smiled. We watched him walk away to the white hallway. We entered Nick's room and he was lying down the bed, sleeping. Poor Nick, he was our youngest brother and he had to have Diabetes. I sat down the chair next to his bed as Joe sat down the couch near me.

"So, we won't call mom and dad?" Joe asked.

"Not anymore. They'll go berserk." I said as I examined Nick for no reason.

"Got that right." Joe chuckled. "What time is it anyway?" he yawned.

I glanced at my watch as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Three am." I answered.

"Can I go home? I need to get some sleep. I mean, Nick's okay already so I can go home now, right?" he smiled as he stood up from the leather couch. I gave him a look, half-glaring making him sit back down, sighing. "Fine, fine."

"Nick's our baby brother. We're supposed to be taking care of him no matter how stupid he could be and no matter how blind he could be." I explained.

"Uh, not so baby anymore." he laughed.

"Shut up, Joe. You can sleep on the couch." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled as he laid back down on the couch, closing his eyes. He yawned as he turned around so his back was facing me. Soon, he was asleep.

"It's 3 am in the morning and I'm still awake." I murmured as I laid my head down the bed, feeling the soft foam relax my throbbing and aching head. My eyes drooped and before I knew it, I was already in slumber land...

- - -

A beeping sound ran through my ears making me open my eyes. My phone was beeping signaling I had a message. I yawned as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the wall clock and it was already 10 am. My eyes widened as I grabbed a pillow and hit Joe in the head making him fall down the floor.

"Ow! What the– " he groaned as he rubbed his elbow.

"It's 10 am!" I exclaimed earning a 'so?' look from Joe. "You're late! You have school today, remember?!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"It's Saturday, Kevin!" Joe groaned as he sat down the couch.

"Ugh, god, you're right." I rolled my eyes. "I'm freaking stupid." I yawned as I stretched, standing up from my seat. "And I'm freaking hungry. Let's grub." I grinned.

"To McDonald's!" Joe exclaimed, laughing as we left Nick's room. Our eyes widened when we saw a girl sleeping on the waiting area. It was _Miley. _We shook her, waking her up. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "Miley, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in New York." Joe said.

"I know but I gotta see Nick it's been what, one and a half month since I last saw him and he has his diabetes, is he okay?" she asked in one breath.

"Calm down, Miles." I chuckled. "He's okay. He's inside sleeping. Do you wanna go see him?" I offered earning a smile and a nod from her.

"It's glad to see you guys again, by the way." she smiled.

"We knew you couldn't resist our Nicky." I joked, nudging her.

"He's my best friend, Kev. " she denied. Miley sat down the seat next to her as she touched Nick's hand. "Can you guys leave me for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure, we're going to McDonald's anyway. We're going to get something to eat. We'll get you something too." Joe said.

"Thanks." Miley smiled as we left the room.

**She Said...**

I held his hand as I rubbed it slightly. My heart broke as I saw his face, he was hurt and he's lying here right now because of me. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be stressed. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was being shallow for crying but I missed him ever since I stepped on the plane to New York.

"I miss your smiles." I whispered. "I miss your lame jokes, I miss your jokes, I miss your hugs, I miss your laugh, I miss your eyes... I miss you." I said, looking down.

I rested my head down, never letting go of his hand. I closed my eyes, hoping he'd wake up any moment. I felt myself fall asleep as my vision went black.

**He Said... [Yep, back to Nicholas. ;) ]**

I opened my eyes as I felt something or someone breathing beside me. I opened my eyes a little bit wider to see a beautiful brunette girl sleeping. I glanced at the wall clock and it was 10:30. I moved my hand feeling her shift a little. She finally sat up and I was surprised to see the girl I miss …

"Miley?" I asked.

**a/n: ugh, this isn't how I wanted it to be. :/ it's soo bad. I made you guys wait and the chapter sucked. Annoying. So I got my laptop back as long as I do chores and keep up my grades. :DD currently working on a oneshot. It'll be rad! ;) reviews make my day. La La La !! xoxo **


	18. Into Your Arms

**a/n: sorry for the late update. :) exams just came. You guys inspired me to do good and... it turned out great! :DD review and enjoy. 14-17 reviews for the next update. ;) BTW, if you guys aren't aware, one more chapter and this story's done. :( aww.**

_Before The Storm_

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_Into Your Arms_

**He Said...**

"M-Miles?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes slightly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was supposed to be in New York right now. She just smiled weakly at me as she stood up, holding my hand.

"You're awake." she smiled. "Are you feeling better?" Miley inquired.

"How did you get here?" I asked, ignoring her question making her sigh as she sat back down. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Joe and Kevin called and said that something wrong happened to you and you were rushed in the emergency room and I couldn't sleep 'cause I kept thinking about you, if you were okay or not until it reached to the point that I couldn't take it anymore so I sneaked out of the school and came here." Miley said all in one breath making me chuckle.

"You could've just stayed there and called until I was better." I smiled.

"Yeah, but... I wanted to see you in person." she blushed making her even more beautiful. It had been months that I haven't seen her perfect face. "I know I said that you won't hear from me again so, sorry for coming here unexpectedly."

"How could you say sorry? It made me feel better." I said. "Are you still going back to New York?" I asked in a low tone. It took her a while before she could answer.

"I guess I'm going to. Maybe next week. If you ask me, I don't wanna go back to that city. I don't know anyone and it's scary." Miley answered, resting her chin on her palm.

"Can't you stay?" I asked, looking down.

"I want to, Nick." she sighed. "Maybe I can do something bad and get myself expelled? That would be cool." she giggled.

"Don't do that." I chuckled. "Why won't you call the principal then say you wanna end the scholarship?"

"That's good." she smiled. "Hey, how come you're not wearing a hospital gown? Aren't you supposed to be wearing one?"

"No, 'cause I don't have to go through surgeries and stuff." I laughed slightly. The door opened revealing Joe and Kevin carrying bags of food as if we were going to stay in the hospital for a year.

"Hey guys." Joe said as he settled the bags down the table, taking each item they bought out. "We have pizza, sodas, chips, cookies, cheese spray, crackers, bread, ice cream, chicken– "

"Joe, I'm going to be released later. You didn't have to buy all of those. And I thought you were going to buy McDonald's." I asked.

"Yeah but right next to it was a convenience store so why not?" Kevin chuckled as he sat beside Miley.

"Hey Miles, does your mom and dad know you came back?" Kevin asked making Miley remember. Her mouth turned into an 'o' shaped as she hit her forehead with her palm.

"Shit, I totally forgot." she groaned. "Should I tell them? Mom might get mad."

"Call them and tell them there was just an emergency. They might understand than make up lies." he suggested handing her his phone.

"Yeah, you're right." Miley sighed. "Be right back." she said as she stood up, exiting the room and into the hallway. I ran a hand through my curls as I sighed.

"Miley's back, dude." Joe smiled as he nudged me. "Is she going back to New York?"

"She doesn't want to but I guess she will. She can't just leave the school and especially the scholarship." I answered.

"Kristen... have you broken up with Kristen?!" Kevin panicked.

"No, I haven't. But I will. I'm just looking for the right time." I said I stood up, making my way to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face letting the cold liquid cool off my face. I grabbed a face towel, using it to wipe my damp face.

"When exactly is the right time?" Joe asked.

"The next time I see her." I answered as I fixed my hair in front of the mirror, running my hand through it, trying to make it look pleasant.

"Well you better meet up with her and tell her already." he rolled his eyes as he sipped his soda. "You might lose Miley again if you don't do something."

**She Said...**

I walked through the empty hallway as I dialed my mom's number on the cellphone. I held it against my ear as I waited for her to pick up the phone. "Come on, mom. Pick up already." I mumbled to myself, sighing.

_You reached Tish here. Sorry, I'm currently in Kentucky and won't be back in 2 weeks. Leave a message. _The voice mail answered making me sigh.

"What the heck is she doing in Kentucky?" I mumbled as I dialed dad's number next. It took several rings before dad answered. "Hello, daddy?" I answered.

"Hey, bud. What's up?" my dad greeted as if he was a 'cool' teenager.

"Dad, where are you? Are you busy?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm in the studio, working on an album. Why?" he asked.

"Uh, will you be home for a straight week?" I asked again as I paced around in circles.

"No, bud. I'll only be home for three days or something." dad answered.

"I'm not in New York anymore, dad. I'm here already. I'll explain everything at home. I'll be staying in a week or so. I need to stay with you." I said, cutting to the chase.

"Sure, we'll stay in your mom's house so you'll be close and your mom will know." he said as I heard shuffling and people talking behind him.

"Dad, just tell mom the truth. Tell her there was just an emergency." I sighed.

"Sure, bud. I'll see you later. Love you." dad said.

"Love you too, dad. Bye." I said, sighing. I ran a hand through my hair before entering the room. The doctor was there so I just stood behind him as I listened to what he was saying.

"You're now okay to be released. Just be sure you get plenty of rest, healthy food and no stress. Is that fine, Mr. Jonas?" the doctor smiled.

"Yes, doc. Thank you." Nick said as the doctor left the room.

"Hey." I whispered as I sat down beside him, smiling.

"Hey." he chuckled.

"I'm staying with my dad in our house until I decide if I'm going back or not. But until then, I'm staying for a week or so." I giggled.

"That's great." Nick smiled. "Since I'm release already, how about we do something today? You know, just hang out." he suggested.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. "How 'bout Joe and Kev– "

"We'll be good." Joe and Kevin said in unison, smiling. "You guys go ahead. We'll have fun ourselves." Kevin chuckled.

"Let's just stay indoors. In my house." I suggested as I grabbed a can of Mountain Dew, drinking the liquid.

"I'll meet you there, then." he nodded.

"Let's go?" Joe asked as he swung the bags on his shoulders while Kevin carried my luggages and bags.

"No, I'll take those, Kev." I said, shyly.

"No, it's the least I can do to help." he chuckled as they left the room leaving Nick and I in the room. I looked back at him to see him smiling at me.

"What?" I blushed.

"Nothing." he smiled making me blush even more. "Did you bring your own car? I can drop you off to your house."

"Yes, please." I smiled as I carried my purse. We walked quietly out of the hospital and into his car. I hopped in the front seat and so did he. He reached out behind me, making sure my door was locked. He started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and on the way home. "Are you sure you're already allowed to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now, Mi." he chuckled.

"Just checking." I giggled. A comfortable silence fell and Nick's eyes were glued on the road. I stared out the window, enjoying the houses and buildings we were passing. Nick kept looking at me every few minutes making me a little conscious. "Nick?"

"Yeah, Mi?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry for everything mean that I said. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm the one who caused you all of this." I sighed, looking down.

"You wouldn't say those things if I haven't said that you should stay out of my life. I didn't mean that also. The truth is, I need you in my life. I always did." he smiled at me making me blush. He always had a way with me. He always works his charm on me.

"Stop it." I mumbled.

"Stop what?" he chuckled.

"You keep on making me blush." I said, smiling.

"You look beautiful when you blush, nothing is wrong with that." he smiled making me blush again. This time, butterflies exploded in my stomach.

"That's not true." I giggled. "So, where's Kristen?"

"Can we not talk about her right now, all I care about right now is the girl next to me. So let's pretend she doesn't exist." he chuckled making me smile.

"Okay." I smiled as the car stopped in front of my house. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Nick said as I got out of the car. I smiled as I watched him drive away. I carried my luggages inside the house as I turned on the lights. I walked in, settling my bags on the floor. I ran up to my room, ready to take a bath.

I stripped off my clothes as I stepped in the shower. Instead of taking a long shower, I decided to take a quick shower. I applied shampoo on my hair, letting the water cool off my body. I rinsed off the soap and the shampoo, drying off quickly. I went straight to my closet to find something to wear. I didn't know what I was so nervous about, maybe it was because Nick will be here in an hour or so.

I glanced at every clothing inside my closet until I found the perfect indoor clothing. Gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Simple and comfortable. I blow dried my hair, not bothering to curl it using the curling iron. I skipped down the stairs and straight down the fridge to get a bottle of water. I missed this place I call home.

I went to the living room, sitting down the gray soft couch as I took the remote from the coffee table. I turned on the television, scanning for a good channel to watch. I stopped when it landed on HBO. There was always a good movie to watch there. I hugged a pillow, resting my chin on top of it as I concentrated on the show in front of me but my mind kept going back to Nick. I still loved him, I was positive about that. But things won't be the same after all the things we've been through.

I looked down to the floor when I remembered all the things I said and all the things he said a couple of months ago. I sighed as I realized that he had been more harsh than I was but I forgot about it a long time ago. What's important was I'm with Nick right now and I wouldn't miss it for the world. A car beeped outside making me look out of the window. Nick's mustang was right outside making me smile. I opened the door to see Nick with a rose in his hand.

"Hey." Nick said. "This is, um, for you." he smiled.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I giggled. "So what are we going to do, today?"

"It's up to you." he chuckled.

"Want something to drink?" I asked Nick who was taking off his jacket.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Nick answered as I went to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." I said as I took out things from the fridge and two tall glasses from the cupboard. I plugged the blender and took the ice and ice cream from the fridge making them hit each other, creating a loud noise. "Oops."

"Need some help?" Nick chuckled as he approached me.

"Yeah." I giggled.

"What are you making?" he asked as he opened the tub of ice cream.

"Shakes?" I shrugged as I took out the sprinkles from the cabinet.

"For whom, us?" he asked again as I nodded. He took the whipped cream, spraying some into his mouth making me laugh.

"My dad does that." I laughed as I took scoops of ice cream, placing it inside the blender with the ice. Nick swallowed the whip cream as he helped me with the blender.

"Most boys do." he chuckled. "You put ice cream in shakes?"

"I don't know. I do now." I giggled as I sprayed whip cream onto my fingers placing on the tip of Nick's nose. "There." I giggled.

"Miley!" he chuckled as he wiped it off.

"What?" I giggled as I turned on the blender.

"That wasn't nice." he said as he took marshmallows throwing it at me as he laughed. "Now, that was nice." he laughed.

"You're such a meanie!" I giggled as I threw sprinkles at him. He pulled me towards me so our bodies were close and no space was between us. He rested his forehead against mine making me blush and smile at the same time.

"Hey, Miles?" he breathed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I missed you." he whispered making me blush.

"I missed you, too." I whispered back.

"The blender's going to blow up." he chuckled as he let go of me.

"Uh-oh." I said as I reached for the blender, quickly turning it off.

"That was close." Nick chuckled.

- - -

After the long process of making smoothies, we were finally at the couch watching movies like the old days. I snuggled closer to Nick as my head rested on his chest. We were having fun and nothing or no one was pressuring us. We were just enjoying each other's company. I sighed as I relaxed my body into the couch.

"You okay?" Nick whispered.

"Mm-hm." I answered. "As long as I'm with you." I smiled.

He smiled as I felt him inch closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips press on mine. I kissed back as I enjoyed the feeling of his lips over mine. I pulled away, smiling and so was he. I remember the first kiss I shared with him and it was full of sparks and so was this one.

The door opened suddenly making us sit up and glance at the door. There stood Kristen, her eyes glaring at us as tears streamed down her face.

**a/n: Aww, niley cuteness. But again, it wasn't how I wanted it to be, especially the niley parts 'cause it kinda sucked. -sigh- but anyway, the stories going to end. The next chapter will be the official last chapter then an epilogue will come. :) 14-17 reviews if you may. :DD**

**xoxo , Rica. :)**


	19. Now That I'm Yours

**a/n: Update! :DD sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had a blast during our high school acquaintance party. :DD it was off the hook. :) anyway, review and enjoy. Official last chapter. :( No more epilogue 'cause I already squished in the epilogue here. :) it's a long chapter you wouldn't forget... I promise. :DD**

_**Before The Storm**_

_**The Last Official Chapter;**_

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

_Now That I'm Yours_

**She Said...**

My heart pumped when I saw Kristen's glare. It was scary and disturbing. I didn't know what she was doing in _my _house and how did she found out. Nick stood up and took a couple of steps towards her, not too close and not too far, the right space between them. Kristen's mascara was running down her cheeks like crazy. She must've cried while walking here or driving here.

"What are you doing here?! Here in _her _house!" Kristen yelled as she pointed at me, making me jump. I didn't want to fight with her. I was too tired of drama and I didn't want to make things work and right now, she looked so vulnerable.

"I let everything slipped through my fingers, Kristen and you know that. This time is my time to get everything right again and the way it's supposed to be." Nick said calmly, half-glaring making her even more annoyed.

"I am your everything, Nick, don't you see that?! I was your dream girl ever since you laid eyes on me and now you have me! You're going to regret this." she spat.

"Miley's my everything." he snapped. "I was so stupid to make her go through all of this. I know I never loved you, Kristen but I loved you as a friend because I thought you were different and you can change. But you didn't." Kristen burst into tears as she placed her hands on her face, sobbing. She slid down the wall, feeling so frustrated.

"I'm sorry." I said, standing up, feeling so bad. "I'm sorry, okay? I hate seeing you like this because I care for you. I don't like it, but I guess it's natural." Nick looked at me with a confused glance. Kristen looked up at me and I immediately saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Why do you always have to be the good one?! You don't like me! Hell, you _hate _me. Stop all of this bullshit." she said, coldly.

"Hate is a strong word." I mumbled. "I never hated you because I knew you made Nick happy during the times I didn't and I'm supposed to thank you for that."

"I never made him happy, Miley. I never did." she sniffed.

"Yes, you did." I sighed. "You were right. You became his dream girl ever since he laid eyes on you and you gave him a chance to be with you. That made him happy."

"But he doesn't love me. He doesn't love me like he loves you." Kristen emoted. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes for she was being too melodramatic.

"Kristen, a lot of people loves you. You just don't take the time to see or to appreciate it." I shrugged my thin shoulders and in the corner of my eye, I could see Nick smiling at me.

"You're right I don't." she mumbled, looking down. I took out my hand so I could help her to stand up. She looked at it, and took it, sighing as she stood up. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Breaking it down for me, slowly. If Nick said it, it would be more painful but when it came from you, it was less and made me realize a lot." she said, looking down.

"It's no problem." I mumbled. "Can you promise not to be a bitch anymore?"

"I can't promise you that, Miley." she sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's kind of my self-defense. I earn respect from that. Without it, my friends would ditch me and leave me for another popular girl. Shit happens." Kristen said.

"Come on, that's not true. I–" I said when she gave me a look. Probably saying stop nagging already. "Okay, how about _less _bitchy?" I offered, making me giggle a little.

"Sure." she smiled.

"Why won't you clean up upstairs. You wouldn't want to come home looking like that." I said as I pointed at the stairs. "First door on the right."

"Thanks." she smiled weakly at me as she walked up.

"You really know how to make people's hearts soften." Nick chuckled behind as he wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling.

"Yeah, you were about to yell at her." I giggled. "So does that mean you guys are over? I mean you never mentioned anything to her."

"I already said enough and I'm pretty sure she understands everything right now." he said as he relaxed his forehead against mine. He stared into my eyes making me realize how much I missed those little brown eyes.

"I missed your eyes." I mumbled, smiling.

"Well I missed you." Nick smiled.

My cellphone vibrated in my pocket making me jump a little. I slid it out of my left pocket as I read the screen, _dad. _I got out of Nick's arms as I held the phone against my ear. "This will take a second." I said to Nick as he nodded. I walked to the corner of the room as I answered the phone. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey, Mi. I can't come home right now 'cause we really need to finish the album. I'll probably be home tomorrow in the afternoon. When I get home, we'll have lunch and dinner together, okay bud?" he said.

"Sure dad. Just call me often okay?" I said.

"'Course, bud. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" my dad said as I heard guitar strumming in the background and people yelling making it hard for me to hear clearly what he was saying.

"Okay, did you tell mom that I'm already here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said it was fine as long as it was really an emergency. But you have to make the right decision if you're going back or not." he said.

"I'll think about it, dad." I sighed.

"Just follow your heart, bud." he advised. "I love you."

"Thanks dad. Love you too." I said before hanging up and walking back to Nick. He noticed the look on my face making him confused.

"Did something happen?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Dad can't come home right now. I really miss him right now and he's too busy just to see me." I said, looking down, sighing.

"Hey, it's okay. He's coming home tomorrow." he smiled at me.

"I guess..." I said.

"Hey, I'm uh, done." Kristen said from the staircase as she held a towel in her hand. She felt awkward staying inside with Nick.

"You look better." I smiled. "So where are you heading next?"

"I guess, straight back to my house and just stay in my room until I feel better. I could use the alone time." she answered as she messed up her blond hair making it look better.

"Okay, try to cheer up." I said as I watched her walk towards the door.

"Thanks for everything, Miles. And Nick? I'm sorry." she said. Looking down. She opened the door before Nick could say anything. "I'll see you guys around." she smiled before leaving and closing the door behind her.

I walked up the stairs, halfway through, I looked back at Nick. "You coming?" I smiled as I waited for him to catch up with me. I opened the door as I flopped down the bed, sighing in delight. "I love this thing." I giggled as Nick sat next to me, chuckling.

"Miles, it's eleven in the morning. You're acting like it's already eleven in the evening." Nick chuckled as he moved closer.

"That's because I'm tired." I giggled. "Can you move closer, please?" I smiled as I patted the space between us.

"Nope, sorry. I don't like to." Nick played with me as he moved a little farther away from me trying to see what I'll do.

"Suit yourself." I said as I got out of the bed, sitting down the couch in my room as I turned on the television. I smirked to myself knowing this will backfire at him.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Watching TV." I answered simply.

He got out of the bed as he sat beside me. "Fine, I'm here." he chuckled.

"I thought you don't want to?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the television.

"I was just kidding, Mi." he said. "Someone's mad." he said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not mad." I said.

"Then give me a kiss." Nick challenged. I smiled as I leaned in, closing my eyes. He did the same as I quickly avoided his lips, giggling.

"Maybe I don't want to." I smirked as I watched him turn serious.

"Just one?" he asked, earning a no from me. He smirked as he reached out for me, ready to catch me. I quickly stood up from the couch, giggling as I ran to the other side of the room. He immediately followed me as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"I'm so gonna get you." Nick chuckled.

"You're so not." I corrected as I grabbed a pillow, throwing it at him so I can escape. It hit him in the head as I ran away from his direction. He laughed as we ran around the room acting like five year olds in a playground playing tag.

"Slow poke." I teased, laughing along. I stopped for a quick break getting a chance for Nick to catch me. I felt his strong arms wrap securely around me as he chuckled.

"Got ya." he laughed. "Kiss please."

"Nick!" I whined, laughing as I tried to wiggle out of his arms. I was cornered between the wall and Nick making it impossible for me to get out.

"Got no choice." he smirked.

I got on my toes, tip-toeing as I gave Nick a quick peck on the lips. "There." I giggled. "You got your kiss." I said, smiling.

"That wasn't a kiss." he said earning another giggle from me.

"Then what exactly is a 'kiss'?" I smiled. "Can you show me?"

Nick smiled as he inched closer to me, his face centimeters apart. I closed my eyes as I felt his soft lips pressing against mine, passionately. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I deepened the kiss as I felt him smile against my lips. I pulled away, smiling as I bit my lower lip.

"Worth the running." Nick chuckled as I smiled, speechless. "Hey, Mi?"

"Yeah?" I whispered as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Will you be mine once and for all?" he asked as he leaned his forehead against mine, patiently waiting for my answer.

"I was yours the day you told me you loved me." I smiled. "I loved you a long time ago, Nicholas Jerry. And I always will."

"And you'll always be mine." he smiled back. "I love you, Miley Ray. And that will never change." he said as he placed another knee-weakening kiss on my lips.

I rested my head against his chest as I smiled to myself. There we stood, just listening to each other's heartbeat. I never knew it was possible to be in-love with your own best friend slash your practically brother. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his presence as I stood in his arms. _I love you, Nick Grey._ I said to myself.

**He Said...**

_A year later..._

It had been a year since all the drama happened. Thankfully, everything turned out the way it was supposed to be and nothing bad happened ever since. Miley ended the scholarship in New York and took a new scholarship here in California with me. We were studying at the same school so we could always be together and our small beach houses were right next to each other. Her parents and my parents allowed us to live by ourselves, after all, we were already in college.

Miley took fashion designing and I took music and arts. Things were going well and we were already legal. My parents and her parents know that we're finally together. Surprisingly, our dads were happy about it. As for Kristen, she went to Florida for college and found another love in her life. Her and Miley kept in touch, wanting to stay friends.

It was Friday afternoon and the next day was Miley's 18th birthday. I wanted to surprise her with something romantic and fun at the same time... and alone time. I scribbled plans on my notepad, trying to think of something good. I crumpled the piece of paper, sighing as I tossed it inside the trash can. I grabbed a new piece of paper as I scribbled more plans. I heard footsteps behind me as I quickly hid the paper under a book.

"Nick?" a familiar voice called out. I stood up to see Miley looking for me.

"Hey, Mi." I smiled as I approached her, giving her a peck on her cheek. "What brings you here?" I asked as I lead her to the couch.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." she giggled. "So... what are you up to? Got any plans for today?" she asked as she sat down the couch.

"I was just on the laptop working on my report." I excused as I sat down beside her. "Yeah, I have plans for today." I sighed as I hoped she doesn't think that I'm not into her anymore. Her smile faded as she looked down.

"Oh." she mumbled. "Sorry, I just wanted to spend more time with you." Miley pouted making me fall for her even more. I had to resist it 'cause I had to start working on her surprise. It was already tomorrow.

"Babe, don't do that." I said. "I just have to work on something. Something important. It's going to be worth it." I smiled as I pressed my lips against hers, giving her a kiss.

"Okay." she sighed. "I'm getting a lot of emails and text messages and greeting cards and gifts today." she giggled.

"That's great." I chuckled as I watched her smile go back to her face. "Do you have classes today?" I asked.

"Yeah, in 15 minutes." Miley giggled as she stood up. "I gotta get going. Don't wanna be late."

"I'll see you later." I smiled as I gave her another kiss. "I love you, Mi."

"Love you too." she smiled as she took her bag and left the house. That was too close. I sighed as I went back to my desk, brainstorming for any good ideas. I started up with the things she loves, twinkly lights, watching stars and Italian food. I smiled to myself as I figured out the perfect plan. I listed down the things to buy later, rose petals, candles, pasta, Italian ingredients, some other necessary things like lights and the main thing to buy... a perfect dress for her.

I stuffed the list into my pocket as I grabbed my keys, making my way to my car. I pulled out of the driveway as I searched for the nearest boutique to buy Miley a good dress. I got out of the car as I entered the shop. The bell rang making the lady's attention turn to me. She plastered on a smile as she walked towards me.

"Hello, young man. May I help you?" she asked formally.

"Do you have a beautiful dress that my girlfriend might love. It's her eighteenth birthday tomorrow and I wanted to surprise her with something beautiful." I said as I looked around the small boutique. It smelled like roses and dresses were hung on every corner of the room.

"Oh, girlfriend." she smiled. "We have a lot of dresses her and I could help you. Do you have any idea what she would like? Like what color?" she asked as she roamed around the room, trying to find something.

"Pink or black. Something sophisticated, not too long but hugs her body. You know, like a Miley dress." I chuckled as I mentioned her name.

"A _Miley _dress?" she giggled as she took a dress off of a hanger from the rack. "How about this? A pink silk dress?" she suggested as she handed me the piece of cloth. It was too young and bright.

"Do you have anything else?" I asked as I searched for myself.

"Let me see..." she mumbled as she walked to the other side of the room, looking for another room. "Pink or black... sophisticated..." she repeated to herself as she pushed every clothing aside until she found the one she was looking for. "How about this?" she said as she held the dress up.

I inspected it as I shook my head, disappointedly. "Too short and she doesn't really like those kind of dresses." I said. "Can you try again?"

"I'll try. But we mostly have tropical or fruity dresses sold here." she said as she folded the dress she once showed.

"Come on, you gotta have something." I pleaded. She hesitated for a while as she looked around making sure no one will hear her.

"Well, you look like a nice man." she chuckled as she nodded over the closet. "We have this one last dress and it was already reserved for another customer. A rich, bitchy girl. Probably the owner of a clothing line. But, since you look like you love the girl so much, go ahead." she said as she led me towards the closet.

"Really?" I grinned widely. "Thank you!" I said as I followed her inside.

"See if you'll like it." she said as she took out a box, revealing a black and pink dress that was just right for Miley making me smile again. "Does it fit your idea?"

"It's exactly how I imagined it." I said. "How much?"

"200 dollars." she said, clapping her hands.

"200 dollars?" I repeated. "Heck, I'll take it." I chuckled. It was expensive but it was worth the money. "What about the customer that got this dress first?" I asked as I took the box from her hand, digging my hands into my pocket, taking out my wallet.

"I'll take care of it." she smiled. "Go give your girlfriend the best birthday ever."

"Thanks." I smiled as I handed him him a credit card. "Do you uh, accept credit cards?" I asked as we approached the counter.

"Yes, we do." she answered as she swiped the card into this machine. She handed me back my card as she fixed up the box. "Thank you, sir."

"No... thank you." I said as I left the boutique and into my car. Next stop, the flower shop for some petals, the grocery for some ingredients and a department store for the other stuff I was going to need. This was going to be a long preparation.

- - -

I walked towards my house, trying to open my door with all the bags I was holding. I pushed the door open after sliding the key in. I opened the lights as I walked in the kitchen, settling down the things I was holding. I took out the rose petals I bought earlier at a flower shop. I took out a blank pink piece of paper as I grabbed a pen from my desk. I wrote down things I wanted to say to her as I folded it in half. I took the card, the dress and the rose petals with me and left my house for a second. It was 10 in the evening which means Miley was already asleep.

She trusted me with her keys giving me access to get inside of her house. The lights were off and everything was dark. I opened the lights as I made my way upstairs to her room. I slowly opened the door, making sure the door wouldn't make a sound. She was sleeping soundly and I couldn't help but smile at her. I opened the box of petals as I did what I had to do. I settled the card on top of the dress beside the petals before going back to the door quickly and quietly. I closed the door, and made my way down the kitchen, turning off the lights before closing the door locked.

I walked back to my house, flopping down the couch. It was a long day of preparation but I know tomorrow was going to be worth it.

**She Said...**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The annoying alarm clock repeated making me smack the thing off. The beeping stopped as I threw the covers off of my body as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I stood up quickly making me trip on my own blankets making me even more annoyed. I groaned as I got up. On the other side of the bed was amazing and romantic. Rose petals were formed in an 'I love you' sentence making me smile. I took the card beside it, above a huge box. I read the inside making me smile even more.

_Roses are red, violets are blue. Boy, am I lucky to have you. Happy birthday, Mi. I love you with everything in me. If I could spend every living second of my life with you, you know I would. Forever and always, babe. - Nick._

Could Nick get even more romantic? I had a feeling he was planning on something. That was his plans yesterday. I turned the card around and it had a 'P.S.' written on it.

_A beautiful dress lies inside a box. It will look beautiful on you. Meet me at beach on 7 pm. I can't wait to see you. (:_

I was right. I giggled to myself as I bent down to take out the dress from the box. My mouth turned into an 'o' shape the moment I saw the dress. It was black and the linings were pink at the edges of the dress. It had ruffles on the end and it would hug my body. I smiled as I felt the excitement get to me. I folded the dress and returned it back to the box. It was only 7 in the morning and the date was still on 7 in the evening.

I sighed as I realized I still had classes until 5 in the afternoon.I got in the shower to prepare for another day in school. A long one, I may add.

- - -

The last bell rang and we all shuffled out of the classroom and into the hallway. I swung my bag onto my shoulder as I carried my books in my right arm. I got out of the hallway and into my Porsche, driving back to my house. I had just enough time to prepare for the date. I parked the car into the driveway as I quickly got in the house. I smiled to myself as I ran up to my room, setting my bag onto my bed. I quickly got in the bathroom and stripped off my clothes, wanting to take another bath so I won't be sweaty in my dress.

The warm water relaxed my excited nerves. My mind went spinning, thinking what Nick was planning. He knows me too well and I was a hundred percent sure I was going to like what he was planning. I stepped out of the shower as I wrapped my hair with a towel and my body with the bathrobe. I took out the dress from the box as I hanged it on a hanger. I took out my blow drier as I unwrapped my hair off of the towel.

I plugged in the drier, blow drying it in the process. After drying my hair, I plugged my curling iron, waiting for it to heat. I curled my hair, making it look even more beautiful. I smiled as I applied light pink eye shadow on my eye lids, mascara and a light lipstick on my lips. I slipped on the dress and it was just my size. It hugged my body perfectly and it looked amazing. I glanced at the clock and it was only 6:30 pm.

I went back to my room and tried to figure what what shoe I was going to wear. I grabbed my black laced high heels, slipping them on as I sat down the bed. I stood in front of the mirror, content with my looks. I smiled as I grabbed my perfume that Nick gave me as a present during Valentines day. I walked down the stairs, making my way to the living room. I tried my best to ignore the butterflies and the excitement running through my whole body. I sat down the couch as I opened the television, grabbing the remote in the process.

I scanned every channel and nothing good was on that would keep me busy until it was already 7. I glanced at my phone. _1 unread message. _It said. I unlocked the keypad as I opened the message. It was from Nick. I smiled to myself as I read the message.

_Hey, Mi. Hope you're ready. I'm on my way to the beach. I'll see you when you get there. Love you. - Nick._

I read my wristwatch and it was already 6:45. I wanted to be early so I grabbed my keys and my purse, making my way outside to the driveway. It was a starry night and it made me even more amazed. I got in the Porsche, excited to get to the beach. I prayed that I wasn't late or early. Just right. I pressed the button in front of me to open the radio. Music blasted through the speakers making me jump a little. I lowered down the volume as I bopped my head along to the bead. In a matter of fifteen minutes, I was already in the parking lot of the beach.

I got out of the car and there was nobody around making me scared, not to mention it was pitch black around. I walked towards the street lamp, making my way to the sandy beach. I removed my heels so it would be easier to walk. My feet soaked in the warm sand sending tingles through my legs. I looked down the sand and roses where lined towards somewhere. I giggled as I realized it was a path to lead me towards Nick. I followed the trail of roses leading me to a table for two. Lights were hung everywhere making it sparkle. Italian food was set up and there was a cassette playing slow love songs. I smiled as I found Nick standing beside the table. I approached him as he smiled at me.

"Oh my god, Nick. Did you do all of this for me?" I asked, completely amazed.

"Yes." he chuckled. "I'll do anything for you, remember?" Nick smiled as he held my hands making butterflies erupt in my stomach. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you for the dress, Nick. That's too nice of you. I could buy my own dress, you know." I giggled as I looked down. "But that's so sweet."

"It was part of the surprise, Mi." Nick chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Happy birthday." he whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled as I pressed my lips against his, kissing him passionately. I pulled apart, smiling. "Did you cook these Italian food?" I asked, giggling.

"No, Kevin did it." he answered, chuckling. "I said to make it more special because it was for Miley." Nick said as he pulled out a chair for me to sit on.

"Well, tell him thank you." I smiled as I sat down, watching Nick make his way in front of me, sitting down. "I can't believe you did this. Is this why you told me you had plans yesterday? You were planning this weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had to make up something." Nick laughed as he took a spoon, scooping up a spoonful of lasagna.

"I thought you were getting annoyed of me so you had to make up something." I admitted, twirling my fork in the pasta. "You were right, it was worth it." I smiled.

"Did you like the petals?" Nick inquired, smiling as he swallowed the lasagna he was eating. He wiped his lips with the table napkin, setting it down when he was finished.

"I loved them. The 'roses are red, violets are blue' part was cheesy but romantic." I giggled as I drank the glass of soda beside the plate.

"Joe suggested that." he chuckled lightly. "So, how's the scholarship? Going great?" Nick asked as he drank the glass of water.

"Great. It's just like how I imagined it." I smiled. "People are nice, teachers are teachers and it's different from high school." I said in details making Nick smile. "How about yours?"

"It's fun. Full of music. But sometimes everything seems so predictable. I even think that high school is more fun than college." Nick said as he forked the pasta.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "College can be a handful. Sometimes I wish we can go back and enjoy everything that happened."

"Even though it was full of drama?" he chuckled.

"Even though it was full of drama." I giggled as I wiped my lips using the table napkin. I sighed as I smiled at Nick. "I just realized that tonight's a good night to watch stars." I smiled as I stood up.

"You knew I was planning on doing that, didn't you?" he asked making me nod, giggling. "Am I really that predictable?"

"No. I just know you too well." I giggled as I tugged his arm, pulling him up. "Come on." I said as we walked down the sand, laying down the blanket Nick set up earlier while I was gone. So far, it was very romantic. I rested my head on his chest, snuggling closer to him. His arms wrapped around me securely around me as I sighed in content.

"This is the best birthday ever." I smiled up at him as my eyes went up to the stars. They were endless and sparkling as if they know we were here.

"I love you, Mi. Forever and always." he whispered as he placed a kiss on my head. I get tingles whenever he says that sentence. It was like the whole world stops just to listen to him whisper to me sweet nothings.

"I love you too. Till the end." I smiled as I moved closer to him.

"Nothing is gonna change. Even though I'm your boyfriend already, I'm still your best friend. Heck, your brother." Nick chuckled.

"Yuck, I'm not gonna date my brother." I giggled, joking.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Nick chuckled as he poked my sides making me laugh. "Got a problem with it?" he laughed.

"Yes." I laughed as he stopped tickling me. "Because I want you to be more than my brother or my best friend... I want you to be mine." I smiled.

"Now I have a problem with that." Nick said, playfully making me pout.

"Why?" I pouted, doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Because I want to say you're mine first." he chuckled making me giggle. I smiled as I shifted my weight to my right as I rolled on top of him making him groan a little.

"Now do you have a problem with this?" I smirked as I let my hair drape down my shoulders. He gulped as he cleared his throat.

"Why would I have a problem with this?" he smirked back. I smiled as I pressed my lips hard against his. I felt his arms snake around me, pulling me closer to him. I deepened the kiss as I felt him pull away. "Someone's feisty." Nick chuckled.

"Just kiss me, Nick." I smiled as his lips crashed into mine, kissing me passionately. I pressed my body against his making him let out a groan. I deepened the kiss as I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip. I felt him smile against my lips as I pulled away. We were both breathless, in need of oxygen.

"Don't tell my dad about this." I giggled, joking, still not getting off of Nick.

"I thought your dad wants you to be happy?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"That made you happy, right?" Nick smirked.

"Ecstatic." I giggled as I pressed my lips against his, again. Letting the moment pass last.

It was a night of romance for Nick and I in the beach. We never did 'it' though. We knew there was a proper time for that and now wasn't the right time. I was sure and he was sure that we'll end up marrying each other, having kids and growing old together. The thought makes us laugh though, but it would be romantic. We just kissed all night under the starry skies of heaven, the waves crashing down the shore as our music and the whole beach as our own private getaway. No words can describe my feelings for him and how I love him and especially how I needed him in my life. He was a miracle.

I love him even though problems came. I love him through thick and thin. I love him even though the whole world is against us. I love him _before _and _after the storm..._

_xoxo_

**a/n: OMG!! that was the ending. :) did you like it? Did you love it? Sorry it took so long. It took me a week to work on this chapter. It was so long. I'm surely going to miss writing before the storm. :C **

**HEADS UP! New story is going to come out. The plot is completely set all I have to do is write it. :)**

**FAR AWAY READERS: yes, I am going to continue it now. I actually thought of plots and happenings coming in the story so watch out for the updates. :)**

**Thank you for reading it from the beginning to the ending. :) please leave a lot of reviews. Hey, it's the last chapter so please make this memorable. (:**

_xoxo, Rica. (:_


End file.
